Aishiteru, Ace
by AceAyane
Summary: Saving him had been the goal from the beginning. Long before this stupid war. So why did he seem so against that very idea? "I love you." Three words that could very possibly save him. Now to make Ace understand that it's not just as siblings. Fem!Luffy, OOC Likely! Some differences to canon.
1. Prolog

**Prolog:**

It's strange. How did it end up becoming this way in this exact situation? What did she do wrong for someone so precious to feel like he didn't have any right to live?

' _Tell me… what can I do to make you understand? Ace..'_

"Gum-Gum… GATLING!"

Bandaged punches fly and Marines fall as quickly as the hits land. Labored breath puffed out of dainty lips, short black hair flying in the wind as dirty bare feet run on thin aching legs. Fatigue… pain… they were nothing. Nothing compared to seeing the most precious person in her life kneeling on a platform, watching with horror and disbelief with all who had shown up to fight for him. Watching as his face then turned to defeat and resignation as two blades crossed in front of him in preparation to execute him. In response, wide chocolate brown eyes went wider – angry that he was giving up without a fight.

"ACE! I'll be there soon! I promise! Just hang in there a little longer, please don't give up on me yet!" came a desperate, horse and yet still sweet sounding of a voice.

A leg stretched and whipped yet another group of Marines out of the way before retracting to start running again. Short blue jean shorts that cut off in the middle of a slim, yet bandaged thighs. Arms pumping more punches, unconcerned for anything in the way. Tight yellow, curve hugging shirt slowly being covered in blood from wounds sustained or beatings given, breasts heaving with the need to rest. Tears falling down thin cheeks, one having a scar beneath an eye. Straw-hat flying in the wind against the owners curved back held in place by a cord.

 _Stop._

The blades crossed again before being raised once more.

 _Don't do it!_

His head bowed, eyes hidden yet his shoulders drooped, lips trembling as for the final time the blades touched behind him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! AAACCCCEEEEE!" Everything stopped for a moment, still as statues, save for the teen pirate rookie breathing heavily while a wave went across the entire battlefield. Then, one by one, Marines and pirates alike began to fall. Those still standing where stunned by what just happened and that such a thin and dainty girl could do what she just did. The executioners were also knocked out thankfully, but none of what was happening deterred the girl from running at full speed once more towards the shocked man – Portgas D. Ace.

Her chest hurt, her heart was beating fast yet constricting so tightly that she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. Yet breaths still came and she reached out her hand as she ran, unhindered now for at least a few moments. "Ace! I won't let you die! You promised me, remember?" she yelled for him again, desperate for him to understand as a few more drops of tears escaped in her exertion to reach him.

Ace watched her, the shock fading as despair took its place as she hopped over fallen and unconscious bodies. Then, his eyes changed. They became urgent, afraid… but not afraid for himself. "LUFFY! Behind you!" he called… his voice sounding like music to her ears despite the situation.

But Luffy didn't listen, she kept running – reaching for her beloved older brother. She didn't care or even want to notice the shadow approaching her from behind.

"LUFFY!"

His words, and the meaning finally clicked in her mind as she placed trust in him, trust that he would still be there when she turned to look for him again, as she looked over her shoulder to see just what he was afraid of. There, she saw deep, dark red and she could feel the heat start crawling over her skin and more sweat forming.

"Ace!"

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thanks for checking out this new story of mine. I read stories and I can't help but think 'what if' to so many of them. Therefore, welcome to my story and how I think the battle of Marineford should have ended and my own personal twist to what happens next. I will tell you now that I plan for this to be a long, multi-chapter story. The prolog is just to tease you all and make you all yearn for more.**

 ***Evil Laugh***

 **No but seriously, please review, follow and favorite this/me if you want, but don't forget to leave that review. I would appreciate any opinions you give me for the teaser I've given you and I hope to successfully take you guys through the adventures and that is embodied by One Piece.**

 **Thanks,**

 **AceAyane**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or anything related. Just the idea

Special thanks to my beta's Kerennie and ScarletteSorceress for helping me get the story to how it is now. 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories part 1**

 _"You wouldn't stand a chance against Mr. 0! He's one of the seven Warlords of the Sea! There's no way you can beat Crocodile!"_ cried a voice in the back of a memory that seemed so long ago now. Luffy's memories, the point at the middle of when everything seemed to point to this exact moment. The beginning having been much, much earlier.

 _"Ace!"_ Came Luffy's cry in response to his own, determination still very much present and unwavering even as the red, hot heat grew and drew closer. She didn't hear the old man order his men to follow her as another thought crossed her mind. Then with a flash of white as though to recall a certain point that led to this moment.

 _Flashback:_

At Whiskey Peak, an island that has huge mountains that look like cactus's. The buildings all mainly had flat rooftops, and many of them had been destroyed from a recent fight – as can be discerned from the smoke still rising from the rubbles, slowly calming into nothingness. It's the middle of the night as the only sounds were the soft splashes of waves and all seemed to be calm and quiet. In between some of the intact buildings, you could see the silhouettes of four people in an alley of the only city/town found upon the small island. Upon closer inspection, their identities are easily distinguishable. One had short green hair with three swords sitting by some crates against one wall. Another was a woman with blue hair tied up in a ponytail sitting on some hay in the back and middle of the group, next was another young woman with short orange hair and an awesome fashion sense and a thing for money as you hear her offer to protect the other woman for a billion berries. Beside that girl is the final person. Another young lady, short - shoulder length black hair, a straw hat on her head, comfortable looking short blue jean shorts and red button up sleeveless shirt. Looking closely, her face matches the wanted poster for Monkey D. Luffy – Captain of the Straw Hat pirates. The others aren't still publicly known to the world but the names of the people in the group is easy to learn. Nami, the girl with orange hair and also the crew's navigator, Vivi – whom we learned is a princess in need of some major help. Then there is Zoro, the green haired swordsman with a thing for alcohol and sleep.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against Mr. 0! He's one of the seven Warlords of the Sea! There's no way you can beat Crocodile!" Vivi shouted in indignation, not believing for a second these pirates could beat said man. Though… her attempt to not say a word about had completely back fired and…

"You just had to say it…" Zoro grunted out as Luffy started laughing at Nami. While said navigator tried to strangle Vivi in anger as she yelled at the princess for telling them what she didn't want to hear.

"Oooo! A warlord! Sounds like fun!" Luffy grined widely as she looked to her first mate with excitement. Said green haired swordsman grinned as well in agreement. Already Luffy could feel the adventure boiling under her skin as she thought of the warlord and what it would take to meet him, and eventually kick his ass and make him regret messing with her friend. "Sounds like an interesting fellow huh?"

"Always wanted to know what the Seven Warlords were like. Lucky we get to fight one so soon." Zoro added as Nami cried in indignation at the easy going manner of her two friends. Luffy watched blankly as her navigator walked away with a huff, not at all concerned. She knew Nami wouldn't really leave them… but the fact that the otter and pigion bird-thing (Luffy's word not mine) had drawn the three of their faces brought her back with a growl making Luffy grin and laugh at her antics.

"We are so screwed now because of you! Why did you have to say something huh?!" Nami yelled shaking Vivi angrily, said princess just cried in apology against Nami's attacks again. Only a moment later, the navigator got depressed in the corner while Vivi tried to console her with money.

"Don't worry about it. Nami'll get over it soon enough and be back on her feet." Luffy assured their new friend easily enough. Just how could Nami not see the adventure they were going to be on? Luffy figured she was just upset because she got seen last and had wanted to be noticed first before Zoro and Luffy. Turning away from the dramatic woman, Luffy looked up at the sky eagerly as her hands held onto her ankles relaxed. "I just wanna know what this guy looks like if he's got a name like Crocodile." Luffy states with her trademark grin at the thought of adventure. Seriously… what would a guy like that look like? It was definitely a funny name… maybe this warlord was actually a crocodile that could stand on two legs better than the rest. Zoro was also taking it rather well but Nami could chalk those two up as insane any day of the week.

Nami totally believed that her crewmates had no real sense of danger and that just made her even more depressed, much to Luffy's oblivious and optimistic lack of noticing. After that, Igaram came and met with them – calming Nami in the process somehow – talking about taking Vivi home. Luffy had no problem taking her home and welcomed the princess onto their ship with ease, much to Nami's dismay. Then again, Nami wouldn't expect anything less from Luffy. Knowing her, Luffy was just looking for something to do and fighting on the way there just made it all the better.

Igaram came up with the decoy strategy and set out to sea. Just as everything seemed to be going good, the ship that Igaram was on got blown up, causing everyone to stare in shock and surprise. It took a minute, but when Vivi started screaming for her friend, Luffy and Nami held the weeping girl who was screaming about awful pirates and the cruelty of them.

While Nami spoke to the princess, Luffy glared at the burning ship, any joyous behavior gone and temporarily forgotten as a very real threat just appeared and was somewhere close enough to hurt her friends. Anger very evident in the young captains eyes as she felt and heard Vivi cry in indignation and pain. Finally, Luffy spoke up in all seriousness for Vivi to hear and understand. "Vivi, we may be pirates, but you can trust us. Trust me… I'll kick the ass of the person responsible for everything. I promise." With that said, Luffy let go of Vivi and picked up her hat, which had blown off her head with the explosion, with a growl of anger.

Luffy knew where Zoro had gone, she heard him say it as he ran ahead to prepare the ship. This wasn't time to play around, they needed to get out of there and fast. Luffy ran to the building where they had been treated so nicely. As soon as Vivi had calmed down, Nami took Vivi to the Merry. Zoro had already done most of the preparations to leave, now they just needed to get their friends and book it out of there.

Finding them still asleep, Luffy didn't bother to shake them awake, they were in too much of a hurry. So she did the next best thing and dragged their lazy butts from building. Running down the street to the ship, Luffy didn't seem to care as Usopp complained about his nose being ripped off or that Sanji was swooning behind her because she was taking him to the city of love by force… or something like that. Luffy on the other hand, she was too focused, too rushed to get her friends to safety. She would protect them no matter what.

By the time she stopped at the ship, Luffy checked to make sure everything was good before she looked back to see that Usopp was still asleep and Sanji now had hearts for eyes. "They're still asleep? Come on guys we don't have all night. Nami says we gotta go now."

Sanji immediately gets up, twirling around his beautiful captain a few dozen times. "Of course my lovely captain! Anything for you!" he states sweetly before turning to his companion on the ground. "Usopp get up! You're keeping our captain and navigator waiting long enough!" Sanji yelled kicking Usopp on his head as he fixed his clothes. Though he soon realized that they were _leaving_ … therefore making the cook and sniper beg to stay just one more day. A punch from Nami fixed the entire misunderstanding without complaint.

All set and ready to sail, the ship made off just as dawn began to rise over the horizon. Luffy was just beginning to feel the tension roll off her shoulders as she looked around. Her friends were all there, they were together and the fog that had covered the place helped to nicely cover their departure.

Nami was relieved that the sun was rising from the smile and deep breath of relief she made. Luffy on the other hand didn't mind one little bit, she liked looking at the fog as it held mystery behind it's cloak. Plus, it brought back memories of her childhood. So many things happened during or after a fog back then, both good and bad. Now to Luffy, a fog in this sense could've been both the actual current fog or the fog that mentally clouded someone's senses… until they realized that it was like a dream, or a nightmare, and during waking hours trying to make the day go better.

"I'm just glad we got away from the people who were chasing us."

Keeping an eye on the water, Nami responded without hesitating. "That's for sure." No one seemed to realize just yet who was talking.

"With all this fog, we need to be careful to avoid the rocks and reefs."

Still confident in her ability, Nami responded with confidence in her voice. "I'll handle it. Don't worry." It took a moment before Nami looked to Luffy in confusion since she was right beside her. "Wait a sec… Did you…?" she asked unsure. Luffy looked back to Nami unsure as well, arms crossed and relaxed, she didn't feel like anything was wrong and yet… she didn't say anything at all so she shook her head. "Uh… no…" was her slow response before everyone on deck turned to look behind them at the source of the voice, getting the surprise of their life… for the day at least.

Seeing a lady in a cowboy hat, Luffy watched her as the lady complemented the ship. Was she an enemy or someone else just wanting a ride? Though, seeing as the mystery lady got there without anyone knowing about it, that fact alone set Luffy on edge along with everyone else. Frowning, Luffy pointed and demanded to know just what was going on, not liking be left in the dark. Especially if the cause was strangers that she didn't even know if they were dangerous or not. "What are you doing on my ship? How did you get here? Who are you?!" she demanded, fully prepared to fight if that's what it took to clear up her confusion.

Vivi seemed to take control of the situation as she named just who mystery lady was – Ms. All Sunday, the boss's partner. Luffy was trying to understand the situation and if she needed to fight the lady without saying much in response. Well at least that was what she had planned until her hat went flying and the lady grabbed it. Luffy glowered at the woman and didn't hesitate to stretch her arm and grab her hat back. "Keep your hands off my hat. Take or even touch my hat again and I'll kick your ass, lady." Luffy grumbled, glaring at the woman who dared to take her hat.

After the lady tried to make the crew go a different route that wasn't where this Little Garden place was, Luffy had enough of the woman. Frowning, Luffy ignored any words that were being discussed, focused on the one thing that was directing her crew to where they didn't need to go. Grabbing the babble in Vivi's hand, she threw the eternal pose into the ocean without a single moment of hesitation. Dodging Nami's kick, Luffy stared at the black haired woman. The fact that Luffy was upset wasn't lost on anyone present either. "You aren't the one who decides where this ship goes." She stated bluntly, daring the woman to tell her to do otherwise.

Luffy didn't work this hard to become a captain for nothing. She trained and prepared herself for this, finding her friends and going on an adventure to the end where they could reach and achieve their dreams. She wasn't going to let anyone else dictate what or where Luffy should do or go. She's the captain, not some lady who just happened to hitch an unwelcomed ride on her ship.

Ms. All Sunday finally apologized but Luffy didn't care, she didn't like her for two reasons. First, she took Luffy's treasured hat and second, she killed the funny old guy. So Ms. All Sunday was on Luffy's hate list officially now.

That was several weeks ago. Since then, they had gone to Little Garden, battled the Mr. 3 dude and the cookie girl – according to Luffy's memory – who loved to make Luffy mad with the stupid paint traps the girl put on her every time Luffy tried to help her friends. The only thing Luffy really cared to remember was that she and Usopp had managed to rescue their friends and even helped save the giants from dying. Well… Giant since at the time they thought the other one got killed during their duel due to tampering. Zoro's and Sanji's rivalry managed to get them plenty of food for their travels until they got to Alabasta… at least it would've if it wasn't discovered that Nami was sick and in major need of a doctor.

It was mid-day as Luffy sat on a, worried for her friend, in their room trying to do something to help Nami feel better. They were watching out for any nearby islands that could possibly have a doctor to help. In all honesty, Luffy was a little worried that maybe it was her fault for being tricked so many times by the cookie girl, that Nami got sick. She had asked Sanji to make some tea for Nami, even some of Luffy's favorite food to give to Nami. However, Sanji only agreed to the tea because he didn't want to give something to Nami that could make her condition worse. Instead, he made chicken broth to try and bring down Nami's fever – for once not being an overly dramatic love puppy and instead being an overly dramatic crybaby of a love puppy to being serious and helpful in any way he can. Then when he did what he could – he returned to being a crybaby.

 _End Flashback_

Luffy watched in rising frustration as the large, magma fist drew near – while she was still running and reaching for Ace. Then, something, or rather someone, intercepted the magma fist – blue flames encircling the magma and flaming feathers gently gliding through the air. The owner of said flames looked back to Luffy with a natural, lazy droopy eyes that were more than aware, as though unfazed by the molten attack he just blocked.

* * *

 **You all probably hate me right now as yet again, I give you a cliffy to enjoy and stew over. If you are new to my stories, you are in for a treat, or not... depends how you look at it. If you have read my stories before, you'll know that I tend to leave you in suspense... A LOT. Also, I will admit that I have a hard time updating stories at a set schedule as my stories are motivationally written and if I'm not motivated to write, I just can't write all that well - or that fast. Which is disappointing to everyone, including me, but it's the sad unfortunate truth I live with daily *cries* HOWEVER, I will try and aim for once a week. I got finals to study for and essays to write -already seriously procrastinating in the essay part... due Monday... crap-**

 **Anyway, I'm writing this as quickly as I can while I'm still motivated to write it. That way I can work on the stories that I have minimal motivation for, to please my loyal readers for those stories.**

 **Ah, before I forget. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed to my prolog, you encouraged me to write this chapter as quickly as I did. Please leave a review. If you have ideas you would like to share, please share them. I'm all ears. A character you want to see/hear about/from? Let me know and perhaps you can tell me how to include them, that way even if I haven't thought to include them in the story, I don't have to do all the thinking for including the character you request.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **AceAyane**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or anything related. Just the idea

Special thanks to my beta's Kerennie and ScarletteSorceress for helping me get the story to how it is now.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Memories part 2**

Briefly stunned at the interference, Luffy paused in awe of the blue feather like flames and the man producing them – protecting her in the process. For the moment, fatigue and pain were forgotten in the awe of the beautiful color. Purple long sleeved shirt billowed in the wind with the impact, but the man seemed perfectly fine and not even flinching as the flames licked at his flesh.

The blonde, bored looking, man looked at her for a moment, then he smiled at her briefly before his eyes traveled to the wide-eyed, mouth wide open, freckled man on the platform. "Go. I'll handle him." He told her confidently as he turned towards the person who attacked and caused Ace to fear for her safety. Akainu… the user of the Mag-Mag Fruit.

Nodding, Luffy thanked the man and then turned and proceeded to punch the marines that began to surround her. More and more pirates began to assist her with the stupid marines getting in her way. At last, Luffy could see a way to reach her goal.

"Second Gear!" Using her leg, mid-run, to activate the next stage to go faster than normal, Luffy sped past the weaker Marines while the Admirals were busy fighting the others. "Ace!" She called again, jumping up into the air.

Just a few more feet and she would be by his side and she could set him free…

 _Flashback:_

It was freezing. Naturally so since it was a snow island. But Luffy couldn't stop, not now. Reaching a hand up to a higher part of the mountain, she slowly pulled herself and her two unconscious friends up a little higher. Once more… and again. Slowly, careful not to jar or drop Sanji who hung from her mouth.

 _Crack._

Pained, muffled screams escaped as her frozen fingers gave up and slipped. Sliding down the mountain, Luffy did the best she could to regain a perch on the steep rock. At last skidding to a stop, Luffy caught her breath for a moment before once more reaching to climb higher. Ignoring her bleeding digits on her hands and feet as she didn't care what happened to her as long as she could save her friends.

' _Sanji. Nami. Just hang in there. We'll be there soon… just don't die on me. Just hang on!'_ Luffy thought desperately. She didn't let her desperation get to her numb and frozen limbs, thankfully. Climbing this rock was going to have to be a slow and steady trek as one wrong move, she could lose her friends.

Blinking away the icy sting at the edges of her eyes, Luffy continued to climb. She could cry later about how much it hurt right now. Now, she couldn't afford the distraction of tears. Her big brother always said she cried at the worst of times and it caused trouble for those around her… she wasn't going to let that happen anymore. She'd cry after she saved her friends… but she doubted it would be from pain like it is now. Now… she looked forward to tears of relief if… no, when the doctor healed her two friends.

After what seemed like hours, when all Luffy could feel was the wind whipping her hair every which way. Her limbs and the pain no longer something she could register as she was too cold to feel anything physical anymore. She'd already dropped Sanji once already, but thankfully she'd caught him before he fell too far. Holding on desperately to the rock and Sanji, Luffy looked up again only to notice that they were almost at the top. _'Almost there… we're almost there.'_ She assured her friends as though they could read her mind.

Reach higher. Lift. Reach up again. Lift up. Snow! Got to keep climbing. Got to get to the doctor. Can't stop.

Over the ledge at last. Crawl a bit further…

Luffy's vision began to darken as she stared at the castle looming ahead of her. Finally, her mouth drew slack and Sanji was free from her mouth, but still safe on the snow of the flat surface. They made it at last. "D…Doctor… I need… a… doc…" the scenery fogged and the power left her body as she crashed into the snow herself, unconscious and worn out.

Vaguely, she could hear voices, an older and a younger voice. Luffy managed to open her eyes to see someone holding Nami. Reaching over, she desperately clung to the old lady's arm. "Please… you got to help my friends." She begged, uncaring of her chattering teeth as she fiercely looked at the old woman. Whether or not she was the doctor, that didn't cross the captains mind. Only once she got the assurance she desperately wanted to hear, did her grip relax and darkness consumed her mind once more.

When Luffy woke up next, it was to the intense feeling of hunger. "Starving…" she mumbled out, sitting up, barely awake as she blurrily blinked her tired eyes. Through the haze of blur… she saw something brown… and big…

"Meat…" Luffy purred as she stared at the brown object that looked so much like her favorite food.

Sanji's voice sounded as he spoke about how long she had to wait for him to cook her request. After that, both she and Sanji woke up enough to see that it wasn't actually fresh cooked meat, but an animal. Hunting! Yay! Wait… it just spoke…

"Oooo! A talking reindeer! Let's be friends! You could join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed, overjoyed to meet someone so interesting. With that the chase began… well at least until Luffy finally noticed that Nami was awake. Smiling, Luffy happily wrapping her arms around her healthy looking friend, giving her a happy hug. "Nami! You're okay now! I'm so glad!"

Sanji ran into the room next, the reindeer once again getting away. Looking over to the girls, he smiled before he realized just what it was he was seeing. Hearts popped into his eyes and he couldn't help but be beautified by the scene. "WOW! I didn't think seeing two women hug could be so hot! I'm so glad you're feeling better Nami-swan!" he cooed happily, his limbs and body going all noodle like as he admired the two of them. That is, until he noticed all the bandages on his beautiful captain's body, practically covering her entire body at that. "Luffy-chan! What happened to your beautiful skin?! Why are you in so many bandages?! Was it those bunnies again?!" With each question, concern rose and then finally a dark, dangerous tone enveloped his voice as he thought of those giant monster bunnies hurting his Luffy so badly like that.

Looking down at her bandaged body, Luffy smiled her large beaming smile. "No, it wasn't because of them. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you two are awake and getting better." She tried to assure them, not a care in the world that she had likely suffered from the cold she endured.

"You shouldn't take your condition so lightly!" came a small voice, drawing attention to the reindeer and the awkward way he was trying to hide. "You should be resting! You have severe frostbite and you need to keep still and rest quietly!" he admonished the straw-hat girl.

Luffy blinked at him before smiling again. "Frostbite huh… I feel fine though. Just…" frowning, she raised her hands to her belly again as a loud growl sounded. "I'm so hungry…" She looked to Sanji, about to ask for food. However, the look on his face had her stop and look at him in concern. "Sanji? What's wrong?"

Sanji was just standing there, fists tight and shaking at his side. "Luffy… did… did you carry both Nami and ME up the mountain?" he asked softly, as though not wanting to hear the truth but still needing to know.

Blinking, Luffy nodded. "Yeah, I had to get you guys to a doctor right?" she asked as if it was the most obvious knowledge in the world. However, the next thing Sanji did was to collapse on his hands and knees and start hitting the floor in despair.

"How… how could I let a woman carry my dead weight while I was unconscious? I'm a failure as a man… I should've been able to carry Nami up so you wouldn't have to. Instead I burdened you and made you suffer alone in the freezing cold. You got hurt because I didn't wake up sooner…" Sanji mumbled, truly appalled at the idea that he had caused a woman, Luffy, so much trouble and was part of the reason why she had such bad wounds now.

Once again stunned at Sanji's reaction, Luffy eventually smiled softly and put a hand on his head comfortingly. "Don't worry about it. After all, you guys are my friends and I would do anything to make sure you guys, and the others, are alive and healthy. Besides," Luffy's smile grew again as Sanji looked up at her, still upset. "A captain takes care of her crew and friends take care of each other. No matter what happens, I'll always do what I can to make sure everyone survives on every adventure."

This just made both Sanji and Nami tear up, Sanji wailing that he was a terrible person but that he adored Luffy all the same. He swooned over her smile and how cute she was. While Nami reached over and gave Luffy a hug this time. "Thank you Luffy. You're the best captain a crew could ever have." She praised softly – though that may have been a statement that was later retracted as Luffy continued to get into trouble in many different ways.

 _End Flashback:_

Smiling, Luffy reached to Ace once more. His face, though dirty and looking as though he couldn't believe she was doing so much just for him, was a sight that she had sorely missed since she last saw him. Even if he was being stupid, giving up and giving in to the Marines. Even if he was in sea-prism cuffs keeping him in place. Even if he was weak and helpless right now… Luffy didn't care. Ace was right in front of her, nearly able to touch him as tears of relief at having finally reached him sprung to the corners of her eyes. "Ace…"

She could see the question in his eyes, the desire to know why she was there. Why she refused to leave him there to die, why she was going so far to save him. It was as plain as the freckles on his face. She'd heard him tell the others that they should just go home, to leave him to die. She'd heard him yell at her that she was insane, that she shouldn't be there. Bringing up that they were on two different crews, going on their own individual journey's. But Luffy didn't care, she didn't care if she got hurt or even died. Not if it meant that Ace didn't have to die. Not like this. He should live and die as he sees fit not as the government or the world's entertainment in watching him suffer for all the people to see and laugh at.

 _Thud. Bang. Bang. Bang. Click._

All of a sudden, huge walls sprang from the ground surrounding the area and cutting her off from Ace once more. Thankfully though, he didn't seem to be hurt by the rising wall as she heard him yell out her name – fear returning to his voice. Afraid that she was hurt probably.

"Damn it! Stop getting in my way, you stupid Marines!" Luffy yelled angrily as she punched the wall as hard as she could, but it didn't so much as dent it. She couldn't see Ace anymore… but that didn't mean she couldn't reach him. There was one spot still left open for her and the others to get to. The Oars giant was creating that opportunity and Luffy wasn't going to let it go to waste. "Hang on Ace! Wait for me a little longer, okay?" She yelled to him, hoping he could hear her. She wouldn't let him give up. As long as he knew she wasn't giving up on him, there was still hope that he would regain what he lost during his imprisonment.

* * *

 **Soo, I'm gonna just say this now. The battle at Marineford will MOSTLY be the same... but I'm working off of memory here so it's not going to be perfect. Plus, I think the way I'm gonna write out this battle is perfect to how I want everything to go. So yes, it'll be canon and a mix of my own ideas as well.**

 **Getting a few views already. Got almost 200 for the first chapter, but not nearly that close in the second chapter. I think the reviews dropped as well.. instead of 4, I got 2 reviews. But oh well, I'm glad you guys are at least giving my story a chance.**

 **If you like my story/chapters, I would really appreciate your reviews. It makes me happy and motivated to write some more. Believe it or not I already got chapter 4 finished too, so 5 in total if you count the prolog. I'm just posting as the room in my box requires it. So posting will be uneven and erratic until I can be done with school...**

 **Crap... that reminds me... I got a 15pg paper due in two days... I only got 1 page done and that's without reading all my sources for everything I could need. Wish me luck! Finals are coming soon too**

 **Grr... Why can't a semester last a month longer?!**

 **Luffy: Cause then that'd be too easy and you'd be even more lazy...**

 **Ace: Nah, not just lazy, she'd procrastinate like no tomorrow *Smirks***

 **SHUT UP! If you want to criticize me then you can write my essays for me!... wait... I can't let them do that... they know absolutely nothing about the topics I chose... GRR if only I can do essays on things I actually want to right! Like FANFICTION! Make it a story instead of a stupid report or whatever paper!**

 **Anyways... please review... Thank you... The sooner I get 5 reviews the sooner you all can read the next chapter which will contain...! ACE'S POV!**

 **Ace: WHAT?! WHY!? Just let Luffy be in charge of the story! Don't make me a guinea pig for your story!**

 **Too late, Ace. You're just gonna hafta suck it up and let everyone know your inner, most secret weaknesses *evil laugh***

 **Ace: What weaknesses?! What are you writing over there, you prick?! HEY COME BACK!**

 **See ya,**

 **AceAyane**


	4. Chapter 3

**Read and review, it helps keep me motivated. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them as well :)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece's legal rights of ownership... as far as being the creator anyway... I own the books and anime that I bought with my own money. So there.**

 **Special thanks to my betas for helping me get this far**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Why…**

Why…? Why were they doing this? Why do they care so much for someone as worthless as him? The stupid Marines took pride in revealing who his cursed father was, and not the man he preferred to be known as his father either. But the man who was responsible for his mother suffering. Now everyone knew just what he would prefer to keep hidden away.

He hated this. He hated that people disrespected his mother like this. He hated Gold Roger. He hated himself. His teeth grinded together in his frustration and disgust now that the whole world knew his darkest secret. He knew his family would accept him, some of them already knew his dark secret, but it didn't make him any less angry that the Marines were mocking him while placing him out on display for the world. What he hated most of all, he just knew he would be the cause of the war that was very likely to happen. To make matters worse, he was going to be reason why so many of his friends and family were going to die today. They should just kill him now rather than wait. He didn't want this.

Ace tried to get them to leave him to his fate. He didn't want them to fight because of him. He was the one that got in this mess because he didn't listen to what Whitebeard and the others said. If he had listened this wouldn't be going on right now. But they all disagreed… they were family they said. They wouldn't leave family behind. This caused Ace to be filled with grief and he bowed till his head touched the platform. He wasn't bowing just because he was so very grateful, he was also regretting what happened even more and he was doing his best to hide any threat of tears that could possibly escape.

Then the war began… Pops… Marco… everyone was there, even friends he hasn't seen in a while where there. Pops was more impressive than he remembered… what he did was incredible as he shook the world and literally changed the shape of it before giving rise to huge tsunami's to greet the Marines with a vengeance. However… the admirals began to move as well… the field seemed to be evenly matched as the war dragged on. Marines and pirates alike fell… and yet... they still wouldn't leave him to his fate.

Just when he thought that the Marines were beginning to overwhelm his family, he heard a very familiar voice that he didn't think he'd ever hear again. Looking around, he was trying to locate the source of the voice yelling his name and many new voices behind it that encouraged the disheartened or caused fear with the unknown location of where it was coming from. Pirate and Marine alike briefly stopped fighting as a result.

With no luck around the group of people on the ground, Ace looked up as that was the only other Luffy-logic that he knew. Sure enough, she was there, falling from a ship with a wide smile on her face as she called out his name. Shocked and heart breaking even more, whether from relief that she made it out of Impel Down or from the fact that she was still trying to rescue him from his execution, he couldn't tell. Last time he saw her was in Alabasta, before she went off to fight Crocodile… who was also in her little merry band of escaped prisoners now that he looked.

"Luffy…" he stated brokenly as he watched her and the others crash into the middle of the battlefield. She shouldn't have come… she should've stayed away from the very beginning. Instead she'd chased him into the depths of hell that Impel Down represented and he knew how hard that must have been for her to do so. The warlord Boan Hancock – Emperor of Amazon Leo, who came to see him, probably thought that telling him that Luffy was there would bring him hope. Instead it brought him despair… Why couldn't she stay away? He wanted her to be safe, not going into hell to save him from what probably should've happened a long time ago.

Alas, no matter what the circumstances… he couldn't be mad at her. He was mad that she was doing all this for him, but he wasn't mad that she was there all the same. Ace was glad that he at least got to see her face, hear her voice one more time. She was definitely a sight that his eyes needed to see before he died. At least… that was how he felt until guilt and regret built up inside of him as a result. He recalled their childhood promise all too clearly… plus, he still wanted to take care of her like he said he would do. His promise to Sabo also clear in his mind. Also, he had yet to repay Whitebeard and the others for accepting him with open arms like they did… he had so much to regret now… and yet he couldn't do anything but accept that he was going to die today.

Even when Luffy stopped his execution with the Conquerors Haki, surprising everyone there. The Marines, the pirates, the Commanders and even Whitebeard himself were all stunned at the occurrence. Then Ace knew. Before the Marines even made their move, that Luffy would be the target of every person wearing a marine uniform. She was their main target to destroy. Not just him anymore as she was the more dangerous threat that is running free. Ace, yet again, became the bait for their new target… his own little sister.

Ace stared at Luffy as she called out to him again, reaching for him, crying for him even. He wanted to take her hand and hold her close, tell her that everything would be okay and wipe her tears away. But he couldn't. Not if the Marines had anything to say about that. He had tried to tell her that she didn't belong there, but she gave him a fact that he didn't have the heart to deny. They were siblings… they promised to look out for one another. To live with no regrets. Again, Ace was at a loss for words… watching as Luffy ran and ran. He couldn't tell from where he was, but with the fights she had likely gone through at the prison, plus the fighting here, he could guess that she was exhausted. He heard her voice again.

"Ace! I won't let you die! You promised me, remember?" Luffy called to him again, her hand reaching once more to him.

 _'Luffy… please… don't do this…'_ Ace gritted his teeth together again as he watched her struggle to reach the platform, to reach him. He couldn't stand the thought of her dying because of him too. But, the sound of her desperation, the need to have him with her was very clear to his ears. He could even hear her cry in the midst of those words even if he couldn't see the tears. As much as he wished for her to leave, he couldn't force himself to break her heart. He knew that if he died, here – with her watching him, reaching for him… he would put a scar like never before on her. Even deeper than the one that they both carried from the loss of their blonde brother. All because of a promise that he made as a child to comfort his baby sister.

Just when he was about to give in to despair, as there was nothing he could do – if he accepted that he was going to die, he'd hurt Luffy deeply in a way that she may not recover from for a long time. If he was to allow her and the others to continue to try and free him – putting his hopes on them – they'd die for sure. He was stuck, in a corner, with sea-prism stone cuffs that wouldn't let him go and help his beloved family. _'Why is this happening?! Why shine a light of hope only to have it crush me to the bottom again?! Is there nothing I can do but watch and wait to die?!'_ Ace wanted to scream out his frustrations, wanted to cry, TO DO SOMETHING! But he wouldn't give the Marines that satisfaction… no… he could do that if, yes if, he was able to return to the open seas as a free man again.

All thought left his mind as Akainu made his move, sending a giant fist of lava straight for his sister – from behind no less. His heart leapt into his chest and he yelled out for Luffy. "Luffy! Behind you!" But she didn't even hesitate in her steps, still reaching for him. He knew she was determined but… he had to make her aware somehow. If she was going to try and save him, then he'd do what he could to keep her as safe as possible from his current situation and position. Even if he couldn't move, he could still yell and talk.

"LUFFY!" Ace called one more time, trying to get through her determination to make her see reason. At last, she seemed to really see and hear him as she finally turned to look. But it was too late… that lava fist was too large and coming too close. He could feel his stomach lift and drop in fear for his sister – who was still running towards him.

A man, in the form of a phoenix, flew in and intercepted the attack with his body. Healing instantly while still protecting Luffy. Ace's shoulders sagged a bit in relief, glad to see that his best friend was still alive and to see that Luffy wasn't anywhere close to being hit by lava. "Marco…" he whispered gratefully. He couldn't hear what was being said between them, but it seemed to be an agreement of sorts as Luffy charged towards Ace once more and Marco stood and faced the magma Marine with his own confident gaze. Ace met Marco's gaze for a moment and he could swear that the blonde was getting a kick out of this still. He'd probably never seen Ace get so worked up and emotional like he was now.

Ace could see his brother and friend teasing him about it later… all of them would actually… if they survived this dumb war. Ace wished, hoped, with everything he had that his family would stay safe and in good health when this is all over. Even if he wasn't going to be around when the end came, he still wished for it.

"Ace!" Luffy called for him again. Though when Ace looked, she appeared… red… and steamy… HUH? What happened to her body!? Was she attacked while he was distracted? Maybe… but… since when did she move so fast? Since when could her arms stretch and snap back so quickly?

In fact, when and how did she get to be a few feet in front of his face!? More and more questions came to mind… almost always returning to 'why'. He could see her tears now, hear her voice clearer than ever as she said his name again, seeing her smile at him, look at him as if he was all she could see right then.

Right then, he wanted to feel her touch… he wanted to hug her tightly, holding her close to his chest and take in her scent. She worked so hard, he knew, just to get this far. Alas, that brief desire was dashed away as the Marines activate a switch… trapping everyone on the ice behind a freaking tall wall that even Whitebeard couldn't break. Save for one place. Just like that, Luffy disappeared from in front of him, trapped behind the wall with everyone else. Screams of frustration and anger could be heard from all the pirates behind the wall. _'I bet Luffy is part of that sound…'_ Ace mused slightly, finding some humor in it as he thought of a somewhat similar situation from when they were young and he'd left her at the bottom of a ravine.

Frowning again, Ace looked at the fleet admiral who still stood beside him before once more settling back down and wait for his fate again. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of what he could do… what he could say… that would let his family be safe and… dare he say happy? He wanted to wish for it with all his heart and yet he knew that there wouldn't be happiness even if he was rescued… many have fallen already.

Ace watched with a heavy heart as not one of his family was deterred by the trap that was clearly in place. Instead, they seemed to want just that… for the next surprise that they had in store for the dumb Marines - who brought this upon themselves by executing Ace. In such a humiliating way too, no less. "Pops… Luffy… everyone…" Ace called under his breath as he looked on in horror while Akainu used his powers to kill many of his family via shooting out his lava at them and destroying the ice in the process. Looking away in grief, Ace was gritting his teeth together again as once more, helplessness and the desire to do something surrounded him. He ignored the Fleet Admirals words… mostly… he didn't need to be acknowledge more than he already was. Instead, two words escaped Ace as he heard the horrified screams beyond the wall.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

 **Gah! ACE DON'T GIVE UP! WE LOVE YOU!**

 **So, I didn't get those 5 reviews I wanted, but I did get favorited and followed... I'll count it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Don't hate me. I plan on making the chapters on a similar pattern. Two chapters are with Luffy, following her is Ace, and then another chapter Luffy's pov, and the 5th chapter will most likely be either Marco's or Whitebeard's take on the whole event that is unfolding. That way, you don't get so many flash backs that lead up to this point every chapter. And... I haven't decided how it would go after that, since I haven't written further than that. If you had noticed, I did change Boa's gender, just made more sense that way... I may do something with it after the war ;) no spoilers tho**

 **But... I FINISHED TWO ESSAYS! YAY! Now... I need to write one more, plus an extra credit essay and I found out today that I have to write my final essay thing after my professor gives it in class and that gives me a week to write it before the last day of school... Why oh why did I have to pick such hard classes? I think I need to rethink my course load for next semester if this one is any indication...**

 **Also, we learned that Ace has a very gentle loving heart that can't take all the love everyone is giving him... hence why he wants to just die and keep as many of his family alive as possible... BUT DON'T WORRY! Luffy will make him see the joy of life ;) Just you wait**

 **Ace:... I hate you... you shouldn't even have my name in your username... You've ruined my pride...**

 **Don't worry ;) Luffy will kiss it better for you**

 **Ace:... Huh? *goes red in the face* K-kiss...?! But she's my little sister!**

 **Anywho, review please ^^ 5 Reviews, or hmm lets say 5 follows/favorites, which ever happens first (or a mix) and a new chapter will be up after.**

 **Ace: HEY! Don't ignore me again!**

 **Audios,**

 **AceAyane**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or anything related. Just the idea

Special thanks to my beta's Kerennie and ScarletteSorceress for helping me get the story to how it is now. 

* * *

**Chapter 4: The First Reunion and… She wears a skirt!?**

 _Four months ago:_

Nami was cured, Sanji was still beating himself up about being a burden on his 'fragile' captain – even though she clearly wasn't fragile. Every time she heard him say something about her condition and mix it in with how he burdened her, she didn't hesitate anymore to knock him into the nearest wall. Now it happened whenever he seemed to start talking about how ladies needed a man to look after them because of their delicate, aka fragile, bodies/skin/hands – whatever he deemed to be delicate really, Luffy hit him out of pure annoyance.

While on the way to Alabasta, they were getting ready for the trip through the desert. Luffy was running around like usual, enjoying the day and then with the call for lunch, she eagerly went to get her food. Sanji placed the food out and while they were in the middle of eating, he was talking about how she should be resting with Nami because they were ladies, aka delicate/fragile. Finally getting annoyed with being seen as weak and fragile by her cook, Luffy frowned and stood up mid-meal surprising everyone who knew that she never stopped eating till she was full – or there wasn't any food left to serve. The brim of her hat shadowed her eyes as she stood and faced Sanji and the others.

"Look, I know you're worried about me and that you feel guilty. But I've had enough of you calling me a 'lady' like I'm in need of protection like some helpless girl. I'm your friend Sanji, but more than that I am your Captain." Luffy stated softly before looking at Sanji with a challenge in her gaze. "Or do you feel that I'm too weak to even be your captain anymore?" she asked in a low, serious voice.

Luffy had tried to tell Sanji many times that it was okay, that she was fine, it wasn't his fault and she did what she had to do, but Sanji continued to insist on feeling guilty. Now instead of hearing his usual complements, she heard what he wasn't saying, whether he meant it or not. Weak. Defenseless. Fragile. Unfit to be captain – to sum it all up really.

Zoro was watching the event calmly, Usopp and Nami were looking nervously between the cook and captain, Chopper wasn't sure what to say and Vivi… well she was trying to think of a way to calm the situation.

Finally, Sanji spoke up as though to try and clear any misunderstanding. "No, that's not what I meant at all… it's just…" Sanji's voice cut off as he stared at his usually fun loving Captain.

"She's got a point you know." Zoro stated after a moment of neither of them talking. "She's the captain of our ship and crew, she's not some weakling in need of you worrying over every little thing. If Luffy were a guy, I bet you'd just brush it off and say 'it's just Luffy being Luffy.' You'd be happy that she was able to keep her promise that she'd keep Nami safe, and did the same for you in the process. Am I right?" he asked softly, trying to help in his own way.

Sanji frowned and looked towards the swordsman. The look on his face said that Zoro more than likely hit the nail on the head with his statements. "But… Luffy's…"

"If you feel that I'm too weak to be your captain, you can challenge me if you want. After all, a weak captain means that I can't protect you guys like a captain should, right?" Luffy offered to try and prove her worth.

"Luffy, I'm sure that's not necessary. It's just that Sanji deeply regrets not being able to do anything to ease your burden—" Vivi started to say before she was cut off by Luffy.

"WHAT BURDEN?!" Luffy questioned loudly, looking at Vivi and then the others. "How can you guys even think, even for a moment, that you are a burden to me? Aren't we friends? I would die for you guys if the need arose, so don't you ever think you are a burden! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm no less capable or willing to do what it takes. I'm going to be King of the Pirates! If I can't protect my friends, how can I even accomplish that goal huh?!" Luffy questioned, stunning three of the 6 people into shocked silence. It was clear that more than just Sanji thought something along the lines of 'women are special' line of thinking. One was obvious, maybe the second one too, but the third was probably for a different reason altogether than just about Luffy being a girl. Sanji, Usopp, and Vivi to be precise.

Usopp had grown up trying to help women, his mother and Kaya for example, to see Luffy – being a woman – he can't help but want to 'protect' her as if it was built into him. Vivi however, wasn't thinking about her being a girl per say… just that she didn't think that Luffy felt that way about her friends… at least not that much anyway.

Zoro closed his eyes with a smirk as he took a drink of his alcohol while Nami crossed her arms with a smile, watching the others quite satisfied that Luffy was showing her metal by proving that gender didn't matter. Chopper was just glad that everything seemed to click into place now and smiled as he picked up another piece of food.

The next moment, the sniper and cook both got up and hugged Luffy tightly – completely catching her off guard. "Wha- what's gotten into you guys? Let go!" Luffy struggled half-heartedly as the two apologized repeatedly, one with hearts and tears in his eyes – he loved being lectured by her apparently, and the other just crying because he had doubted her even though it wasn't on purpose.

Laughter filled the room at last and Luffy tried pushing the men off so she could get to her meal. "SanjiI! I want dessert! Make me some!" she stated, trying to distract the cook with her never ending need for food and since he was a cook that loved to feed hungry people, she hoped this would work. It did. "Usopp stop rubbing your snot on me! That's gross!"

For Usopp she just shoved her palm and then her foot in his face to get him to back off long enough for her to get some food again. Then she used one hand to hold him away and the other to eat like usual. Nami and the others were laughing at their antics – now that the tension was gone they were able to enjoy the day once more as Luffy complained about the snot on her clothes and skin, now in need of a major shower to feel clean again.

Finally, a few days later, their ship at last landed in Alabasta, or more specifically the port town of Nanohana. In glee, Luffy ran off to the nearest restaurant. Unlike Zoro, Luffy was able to find her way around a town fairly easily… all she had to do was follow her nose to the best smelling food. Upon actually finding the restaurant, Luffy couldn't resist from getting there the fastest way possible… which was by launching herself there.

As that was happening, Sanji took it upon himself to find clothes for everyone and took extra special care to find outfits for the ladies under his protection – sue him, he still wants to protect his captain even if she didn't really need it. The dancer outfits would look divine on all three of them, he could just tell. However, on his way back to the crew's meet up point, he couldn't see his captain anywhere… add that to the fact that they lost their doctor somewhere too. Sanji gave Nami and Vivi their clothes at least, as well as the other guys. Sanji just couldn't wait to see what Luffy would look like in her outfit and Zoro had a feeling he'd be even stupider than he was with just Nami and Vivi looking like dancer girls and giving twirls and hearts to float away in the sky.

"Give me food!" Luffy yelled out happily once she sat down in a stool eagerly, not realizing that she sent someone flying through the walls in her rush to get to the food. She didn't really get why everyone, even the chef, was so nervous. It didn't matter though, as the chef told her that she should run while pointing to the hole in the wall. But she didn't care either way since they still gave her some delicious looking food. However, when a familiar face walked through the hole in the wall, with a smile on his face while greeting her, Luffy briefly stopped eating to stare at the person in front of her. "No way…"

"Hehe, hey Luffy. Long time no see. Been looking for you for a while." The man started to say before arms stretched out and snaked around him before a body came crashing into him.

"Ace! I haven't seen you in forever!" Luffy grinned happily, hugging him close. Ace, her beloved big brother, was here in front of her. After such a long time apart, Luffy was super stoked to see Ace again. He felt bulkier than last time she touched him, he wasn't as tall as before either… though that could be chalked up to her growing taller. He looked happy at least, and best of all, he was here.

The man called Ace grinned and gave Luffy a hug in return, surprising the people in the restaurant to no end. First the guy keeled over earlier as though dead, came back to life, fell asleep again, and when they thought the girl would get killed for sending him flying, the two end up hugging and smiling at each other. This day was just too weird for ordinary citizens like them.

Sitting back down, Luffy and Ace ordered more food and started talking to catch up over the time they've been apart. "I thought you stopped being a pirate or something. I didn't know what happened to you after your first few bounties were announced, and no one back at the village would let me read the newspaper long enough to see if you were in it." Luffy mentioned, still very much happy and excited, even though she was stuffing her mouth with food, she still managed to talk.

Ace laughed and finished his mouth full before looking to Luffy with a grin. "Come on Luffy, eat first and then we can talk. I'm not leaving any time soon so we'll have plenty of time for catching up. Knowing you, the way you came flying in here means your starving, right?"

Luffy just nodded, happy that she had food and add the fact that Ace was there just made it all the better. "But… Ace I can't help but wanting to know what happened. How come you didn't send any letters? I've been worried." She spoke as if she wasn't just lectured to eat first and talk later.

Grinning at Luffy's continued attempt to talk, Ace just shrugged and ate his food. "Sorry about that, it's been one adventure after another since I left. I'm sure it was the same for you once you started out to sea. Am I right?"

Grinning, for once having an empty mouth, Luffy giggled and nodded. "Yeah that's true. I guess I can't blame you for having fun. Just wait though, I'll surpass you one day and go further than you've gone. Just because you've got three years head start doesn't mean you can beat me to the One Piece." She stated full of her usual confidence before eating some more food. Honestly though, even if Ace could find the One Piece before her, she'd just fight him to take his spot as King. Simple as that, right? Giggling at the prospect of finally beating Ace in a fight, popped a piece of meat in her mouth.

Laughing, Ace watched Luffy with renewed fondness from when they grew up. "You haven't changed a bit. Well, at least in your personality anyway. You certainly grew a bit taller since I last saw you though." He stated, almost sounding relieved at this fact alone as he finished his food and Luffy finished hers around the same time.

"Oh yeah? Well I could say the same for you. What –"

"Well well, so here's where you've been, Straw Hat Luffy. Eating so calmly in public without a care in the world. You've got some nerve." A rough voice sounded, causing Luffy and Ace to look back at him. Blinking at the Marine talking to her, as she picked up her water to wash down the remnants of her food while Ace looked between the two. The Marine looked young despite his grey hair, built certainly as he happily just wore a coat with no shirt and the standard issue marine pants and shoes.

"Hey Luffy, you know him?" Ace asked, looking at his little sister in curiosity which just brought the Marines attention to Ace in surprise.

"What's a hot shot pirate like you doing here? Talking with Straw Hat like you're old friends no less… just what does Whitebeard want from Alabasta… Second Commander, Portgas D. Ace." The Marine asked as he blew out the smoke from his two cigars, fully prepared to catch them both if he got the chance, ignoring the commoners making a big deal about Ace.

Luffy didn't say a word as she watched the exchange while trying to figure out where she'd seen the Marine before. _'Hmm… he looks familiar… where have I seen him before again? Not at the marine base where Zoro was… not with Sanji's restaurant… not at Usopp's island… Nami's island? No… Dragon Land? Maybe…? Nah, how about Logue Town...? Uh…Wait…NO WAY!'_ Suddenly, Luffy spit some of the drink she'd already put in her mouth. "Smokey! What are you doing here in Alabasta I thought I got away from you back in Logue Town?!" she exclaimed nervously, knowing that she sure as heck couldn't beat this Marine with his smoke powers… is that why he always has two cigars? Weird…

Eye twitching from the liquid on his face, even a few angry spots showed on his forehead, Smoker wiped his face off with a towel. "What do you think Straw Hat? I told you that you couldn't leave without first beating me." Smoker stated calmly, watching the strange girl in front of him as she took a few more drinks from her cup. He kept a watchful eye on Ace too who frowned at the exchange of the brief words. However, before Smoker could say another word, Luffy put up her hand – just as he was about to reach over and grab her scrawny little neck and arrest her.

With her hand in a stop position, Luffy bowed to the owner/chef person, scooped up the water pitcher, swallowed down the water and dashed out of the restaurant in a hurry. "See you Smokey! I don't have time to deal with you today! Chase me later, please! See you later Ace, gotta run now!" she called back with a grin and with a wave of a hand, noticing the surprise on Ace's face before he called out to her to wait.

However, she didn't have time to do anything about it as said Marine came chasing after her. Luffy couldn't help but frown back at Smoker for his persistence. "I said later! What part of that don't you get?!" she yelled out hastily to Smoker in a rush to get away from him. Though as more Marines realized what the commotion was about and started surrounding her, Luffy stretched her arm to the roof of a building and ran over the tops.

Unluckily though, Smoker came flying right after her. "What are you doing here Straw Hat?! What purpose do you have for being on this island?" he demanded as he punched a smoke arm towards his target.

Luffy glanced back and jumped to a different building to get away. "What do you care why I'm here? I'm just here to beat up some guy named Crocodile! Leave me alone already! I'm already in the Grand Line and I'm not going to let you take me out of it!" Sticking her tongue out at Smoker, Luffy lost her footing at an open space and fell hard to the ground. Thankfully it didn't hurt a bit and she shook it off, carefully holding onto her hat. Luffy ran in the other direction on the ground. She needed to find her crew quickly and get away from the stupid Marines that were doing their best to surround and catch her. Besides, she was too cute to have her journey cut short so soon and she still needed to help Vivi as she promised. Smokey's timing couldn't have been worse.

"Guys! Where are you?! Zoro! Sanji! Nami! Someone answer me!" Luffy called out as she ran, though that ended up attracting more Marines. Pouting, Luffy stopped running for a minute. "You guys sure are persistent. Gum Gum…." Stretching a leg back, Luffy gave a smile from under the shade of her hat. "Whip!" She watched for the moment as the path was cleared up for the time being, then she ran the other way.

-A bit later-

After what seemed like forever, she managed to somehow lose the Marines and found her crew a while later. Hiding behind the wall, Luffy tried to catch her breath as she sat down and the others are face palming much to Luffy's obliviousness. Only Luffy could be found so quickly… although they were glad that they managed to stay hidden long enough for Luffy to escape the Marines before actually finding her friends again.

"Sanji… did you get water by any chance? This place is hot and I'm worn out from all that running and shouting." Luffy complained softly as she looked to her favorite cook, one hand fanning her face to try and cool off. Truthfully, she just really wanted to go back to the restaurant and have some more food… but she supposed that that wasn't so much of a good idea as it was highly likely she'd run into Smokey again, this of course had her sighing at the loss of some good food and maybe a chance to see her big brother again.

"Of course Luffy-chan, here you go my sweet. I also found a lovely outfit for you to wear while here in this hot desert. I would love it if you could put it on for me." Sanji responds sweetly with hearts in his eyes as he imagined her in said outfit. He gave Luffy some water and the clothes he got for her, only… the moment he looked at her he couldn't resist the hearts popping out of his eyes even larger than before as he noticed the light sheen of sweat on her beautiful face, making him swoon with joy. "Even when you're tired you're beautiful! Ah ha ha!"

Luffy gratefully accepted the water and after Nami pulled her to the corner where she and Vivi could provide shelter for Luffy to change, Luffy put on the dancer clothes and smiled happily. "Ooo, this is much cooler. Thanks Sanji!" she called happily as she finished dressing and putting on her standard sandals and straw hat back into place on her head.

"Just one thing, Luffy." Zoro spoke up with a raised eyebrow once she was done changing – after Sanji's loud swooning and overwhelming joy and twirls of seeing all three girls in dancer clothes finally quieted into the background a bit. "Isn't that going to be a little hard to fight in? You aren't used to skirts right?" Zoro asked, eyeing the clothes on Luffy for practical reasons. Sanji took his eyeing the wrong way and started getting into his face about how he better not be imagining Luffy indecently… though Sanji himself would totally love to see it too.

Luffy, not really caring about the argument between the guys, looked down at the skirt ponderingly before she shrugged. "It'll be fine. I used to wear dresses all the time when I was a kid, this one lady in town wouldn't let me dress any other way, as much as I hate to admit it. Besides, I got my shorts on still, so if the skirt gets in the way I'll just take it off." That issue taken care off, Luffy looked around the corner as she completely missed her friends jaw drop in shock that Luffy actually wore dresses once upon a time… no that Luffy actually wore dresses and didn't yell to the woman who put them on her. What's more, Luffy didn't complain that she had to wear a dress now… even if she was wearing her standard shorts underneath.

Usopp went closer to Nami with a hand on one side of his mouth and whispers to his friend. "Are we sure that's really Luffy? She's always refused to wear dresses or even skirts before now…"

"Good question… I never seen her like this before, let alone be so calm and accepting of an outfit like that. Like that one time…" Nami started with a finger raised to indicate it, staring at her friend intently as if it was the most shocking thing for her to encounter at the time.

 _Flashback:_

They had just beat Captain Kuro and sent them packing, Nami had bought a new outfit for Luffy since her clothes seemed to always get dirty, plus her current clothes were all torn up. Being the good friend that she is, Nami picked out a red form fitting tang top with a short blue skirt, since those seem to be the colors that Luffy liked best. She even picked out some nice heels that were easy for both walking and running too – actually they were similar to the shoes Nami always. Smiling at the clothes and the idea of making Luffy look as pretty as she should look, even though she was pretty enough already. Nami wanted to help her friend shine. Reaching their new ship, Nami held up her purchased goods and showed Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, I got you some clothes. Girls should always look their best, so if you change into these you can wash your clothes in the meantime." Nami offered sweetly, though secretly planned to throw Luffy's old clothes in the garbage. She seriously doubted that Luffy even knew how to look nice, Luffy always seemed to prefer comfort over looking good for some reason.

Luffy looked over to Nami and grinned happily, reaching for the bag and looking at its contents. Pulling out the outfit and shoes, Luffy gave a big frown. "What's this? These aren't anything like my normal clothes… Why did you buy me a skirt? I don't like wearing skirts…" she grumbled, but nonetheless accepted the clothes either way – stuffing them back into the bag and dumped it on the deck by her feet as she invited Usopp to join the crew after Zoro spoke up.

 _End Flashback:_

"I can vividly remember yelling at Luffy for being so rude and I still have that bag in the closet, untouched since then." Nami mused in thought. Usopp also remembered a point in time as well, it seemed, since he put a fist to his palm as a thought crossed his mind and held up two fingers this time.

"There was also that time that Sanji bought her a red gown… I think he called it… wine glass dress? It looked really tiny and short to me…" With a thoughtful finger to his chin, Usopp thought back to that day. "It was a week after we left Cocoyashi village and Sanji was doing his thing of trying to make you and Luffy like him more…"

 _Flashback 2:_

"Nami-swan! Luffy-chan! I have something for you!" Sanji called out as he came twirling out of the kitchen bearing a fruit drink and some pudding for them to snack on. He also had a bag on his arm for reasons unknown.

"Ooo! Sanji thank you! I was getting hungry too." Luffy smiled happily, taking the offered snack and drink with glee, happily devouring the pudding. Though Nami was as cool as a button and smile sweetly at Sanji. "Thank you Sanji, you're so sweet. I don't suppose you'd be willing to find an umbrella for shade would you?" she asked while fluttering her eyes. This of course had our cook dance on his toes as he fetched what Nami wanted and put it up for her.

"How's that Nami my dear?" he asked with hearts billowing as smoke from his cigarette as he stood at her side happily. Nami on the other hand was enjoying her drink while reading the newspaper not looking at him anymore.

"Thanks Sanji, that helps a lot." She stated off-handedly. Somewhere in the background it could be heard from Zoro, "Sanji's getting used. Can't say it's a bad thing, it suits him perfectly." Thus starting another fight between the men.

Luffy glanced over to the two and couldn't help but notice the bag that hung carefully and out of the way while they fought. A thoughtful expression on her face, she decided to find out what he was carrying. "Hey Sanji, what's in the bag? You've been carrying it for a while now." Luffy asked, watching him curiously as said cook stopped fighting to grin with love hearts for eyes as he skipped to her side.

"I'm so glad you asked Luffy my sweet. I got something for you lovely ladies as a way to thank you for being in my life now and for allowing me to gaze upon your beauty every day. Here you go, this lovely red dress is for you, Luffy my love. While this lovely gem of a dress is for you Nami my sweet." Sanji cooed as he pulled out the dresses and gave them to the respective ladies.

Nami looked at the dress with delight and dazzle while Luffy looked at the dress in a curious manner. Holding it up to get a good look, eyes hidden in the shade of her hat, a prominent frown on her face before she simply tossed the dress into the ocean.

Sanji saw it and tried to reach over the railing with tears running from his eyes only to miss it by a hair. He stood reaching over the edge for what seemed like hours, really just a few minutes, before he turned to Luffy with tears and a handkerchief between his teeth. "Why Luffy? Why did you toss the dress away? It would've looked so good on you…"

Luffy, who had returned to the drink, glanced back at Sanji and quite bluntly and without blinking told him the truth. "I hate dresses. Sorry." She raised a hand to gesture her apology, though it was clear as day that she really wasn't sorry.

Sanji, though sad, was back to his normal self in no time saying something along the lines of, "Don't worry about it Luffy my dear. Even when you're cruel you still make my heart sing with joy…" and a bunch of other things that Usopp had drowned out as he focused on his ammunition making.

 _-End Flashback-_

Nami and Usopp looked at each other nervously before they looked to Luffy in turn. Eyeing Luffy, Nami raised a hand to her mouth and whispered back. "I'm pretty sure she's our Luffy… then again I've been wrong about these things before. Plus, she actually kept us from getting into trouble with the Marines along with her this time somehow… I sense something bad is going to happen. I can feel it." She stated in fear as dread dropped on the two as to what could happen now that Luffy's done a one-eighty to what they thought they knew about her.

"Hey guys, where's Chopper?" Luffy asked as she looked around for their reindeer friend before glancing to the others. "I don't see him anywhere and he doesn't seem to be nearby." Concerned that something happened to Chopper, Luffy wanted to know what was going on while she was eating and running for her freedom.

Sanji frowned and looked around as well. "We got separated and I haven't seen him since. Not sure where to start looking really. Should we wait here until he comes back?" he suggested though just as he finished talking there was a shout.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Chopper called out, hooves over his nose as he approached his friends and sat down and taking a drink of water that was offered to him.

"Where have you been? Did you get lost?" Luffy asked curiously with a grin, though the doctor didn't take it kindly as it's usually Luffy and Zoro who get lost, not him.

"No! I just can't stand the smells in this town… I needed some fresh air." Chopper stated with a huff, but before he could say anything else there was yet another shout. This one not all that friendly sounding…

"There they are! I found Straw Hat and her crew! Get them!" A Marine shouted out as he pointed in their direction. The shout had Nami and Usopp looking at each other as the dread and disbelief starts setting in on their faces before hoping with all their might that everything would be okay somehow. Crossing their fingers and holding back tears of self-brought on betrayal via Luffy.

 _Present Day:_

Luffy remembered the day when she was reunited with Ace again after 3 long years apart, even as she avoided the magma attacks and helped Whitebeard and his commanders the best she could. Jimbei came up with a plan to get Luffy and Marco over the wall and help Ace as quickly as they could. Now just to pull it off without the Marines catching on. "Hey Pineapple Head, what's your name? How do you know Ace?" Luffy asked as she ran with Marco towards the wall. What else was she supposed to call him when she didn't know his name? Plus, the nickname suited him… he had a head shaped like a pineapple after all.

Marco stumbled at the nickname but didn't let that keep him from continuing. "Marco, and you're Luffy right? Ace talked about you a lot. We sail on the same crew- yoi…" He responded, not sure what Luffy was trying to get at with the last question.

"Hmm…" Luffy looked at him blankly before smiling a wide smile. "Awesome, then you must know a lot about Ace huh? Maybe you could tell me stories about when he joined up with you guys and stuff." Luffy suggested eagerly, wanting to know all about Ace's adventures, apparently not taking into consideration that this was no time for a pleasant conversation.

Still running, Marco had a drop of sweat on his temple at Luffy's words. "Um… maybe after this war is over and we rescue Ace-yoi." He answered, unsure of what to make of the bubbly girl running beside him.

"Shishishi, alright then. It's a promise!"

* * *

 **Alright, new chapter everyone. I was really surprised to see that I had two more follows/favs and three reviews so quickly... You must really want this chapter pretty bad if I got my desired goal so quickly. I may not be able to keep up with you XD I'm still working on chapter 6 hehee. Oh well, I like a challenge. I think you'll like this chapter, I personally like Marco's and Luffy's reactions to each other. So I changed my mind on how the order of chapters go from this point on. You'll find out more about it in the next chapter as I don't want to spoil it yet.**

 **I want to thank those of you who have reviewed and encouraged me to write more, I'm glad at least some of you are vocal in your interest and love of the story.**

 **Guest - I don't know who you are, but thanks for reviewing nonetheless ^^ Hopefully the story will continue to interest and surprise you**

 **Ace: Yeah... Well I hope it doesn't cause you just do everything against my wishes...**

 **Luffy: Don't worry Ace *hugs* She plans to make your pride better in the next chapter**

 **Hey... no spoilers...**

 **Anyway, other reviewers I will/have responded to you in pms as I don't want to take up too much space here. I look forward to anything you have to say, reviews, ideas, comments, all of those are welcome. As always, fav/follow/review mix x 5 will bring the next chapter. I hope you like this story enough to do that.**

 **See you,**

 **AceAyane**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own One Piece. If I did Ace would still be alive and Akainu would be the one dead...**

 **Special thanks to my betas for helping me this far into the** **story.**

 **Title says what this chapter is about... sorry no info on war this time. I'm doing it on purpose hehee**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Before the War, Reunion in Alabasta**

 ** _-_** _In Alabasta_

 _'Let's see, first I need some information. Where is a good place to start? Hmm."_ Walking down the desert street, a particularly hot young man looked around for a decent place for information gathering. Along the way, he got stopped by a merchant selling a gold apple that allows someone to live for a 1000 years. "Thanks but no thanks. Not really all that interested in living for a thousand years. Just living today is good enough." He responded with a smile, freckles dawning his cheeks cutely, and then he walked away calm as ever. He seriously doubted that merchant was going to be of any help to him.

Looking around for a moment, the man in an orange cowboy hat grinned bit more as he spotted a fortune telling booth. _'That looks like a good place to start. That sort of place is always watching people after all.'_ Approaching the booth, the man placed down a wanted poster on the old lady's table. "I just have one question, have you seen this girl?" he asked curiously, not at all in a threatening way but rather in a polite and nice way.

The old woman looked at the poster and read it. "Hmm, her name's Monkey D. Luffy?" she asked while reading it out loud.

Waiting patiently, the stranger with a purple skull and cross bones on his back, explained further. "She might be in town somewhere. I've been looking for her for a while." He still didn't sound angry, just as patient as ever.

"Well... I for one have never seen her before. I would've noticed a young lady like that. If you want to find her, then I suggest asking around that restaurant over there." The old lady offered before looking in the direction of said restaurant. "The owner seems to know everyone passing through."

Pleased at the start of where he could get decent information, he politely bowed. "Thank you Ma'am." Picking up the poster, the man seemed to ponder the information. "A restaurant… Hmm, well, I was just starting to feel a bit hungry anyway." He spoke his thoughts out loud as he made his way down the street. He could feel eyes on him but that was nothing new to him, so the man continued on his way without caring about it.

-A while later-

A crowd had formed around the restaurant, whispering about some guy dying because of a poisonous spider. After a lot of speculation, the man suddenly sat up with bleary eyes blinking and not really sure what is going on with the crowd all around him. "Sorry about that… Fell asleep." He mumbled after he cleaned his face. The disbelief sounds and upset people around him had him curious. But whatever. Not really caring, he went back to his meal and continued eating. It wasn't that much longer until he ended up falling asleep again, causing yet another scene. Eventually, the cook/owner managed to find out his name. Well, at least part of it.

"Hehe, you can call me Ace. Nice to meet you." The man with the orange cowboy hat offered with a smile as he finished another of his dishes. Just as Ace was going to start on another dish, a yell sounded behind him which oddly sounded familiar. But before he could turn to look, he went crashing through the wall – well several walls really.

Getting up from the rubble, Ace's angry voice could be heard from the restaurant. "Just what the hell was that? What sort of idiot would do something like this?" Grumbling on his way back to the restaurant, Ace just couldn't believe that someone would make such a mess as if it wasn't bothering someone else, let alone use him as the bat to do it. He was more than ready to pick a fight by the time he got back to the restaurant. But what, or rather who, he saw dashed his anger and replaced it with surprise. "Ha! Hey Luffy!" he greeted as he went over to the very person he'd been looking for.

Ace was surprised for more than one reason too, not only did Luffy have longer hair, not much longer but still, since he last saw her, but she grew into a beautiful teenage woman while he was gone. She wasn't feminine but that just made her even more beautiful to him, plus she still preferred comfort over beauty from the look of her clothing choice. Other than that, she didn't seem to change much at all as far as he could tell. Right now though, he didn't really mind if she had changed physically, her presence eased his worries enough for him to not mind any changes she might have gone through.

As the two talked and ate however, Ace could see that she really didn't change and he was grateful for that revelation. He preferred that Luffy never needed to change and keep her personality as bright as it always was. It felt as if everything was right again for a few minutes. At least until it was rudely interrupted by the Marine captain who made it clear he was after Luffy. The man seemed to hold a grudge that Luffy managed to escape from Logue Town and him, thus his purpose of being in Alabasta now was to bring Luffy in… in sea-prism handcuffs too no doubt. The thought had Ace butting in on the one sided conversation as Luffy tried to figure out what was going on; determined to keep the Marine as far from Luffy as possible. Plus, who knew what the marine really wanted with Luffy… she was too cute to not be noticed by men. Which only made Ace more protective of her, so he tried to distract the Marine by baiting him with something better… mainly Ace himself.

But alas, Luffy made any possible planning impossible as she bolted out the door before anyone could do anything about it. Including Ace himself. Holding back a laugh, Ace quickly got on his feet. Really, who was he kidding? Luffy always did what she wanted whether someone had plans to take care of a situation or not. It definitely made every day interesting he could say that much, especially as he went chasing after Luffy to try to help her out.

Not surprisingly though, Ace lost sight of Luffy already. Although if the commotion was anything to go by, the Marines were hot on her tail. As much as he tried to keep up, Luffy seemed to be running in sporadic directions as if looking for someone and her yelling made it clear she was in fact looking for her friends. At least that's who he assumed those names belonged to. Ace even managed to find a whole whack of marines flat on the ground as they tried to get up. Ace had apparently just missed Luffy and now she's gone and disappeared.

-Later-

Ace stood on a roof where he tried to spot his sister before the marines found her. Luckily, he managed to spot her as she peeked around a corner of a ruined building. Unluckily though, marines spotted her and her crew, who she was now with thankfully. Even more unlucky, Smoker was leading the marines at top speed causing the group to run away as quick as possible.

Chasing after Luffy quickly, Ace got somewhat distracted as he noticed the outfit she was wearing and wondering if that was really his sister or just someone who looked like her. However, Smoker's attack brought him out of it and to make up for his ditzy moment, Ace jumped to the ground and sent out his own attack. "Heat Haze!" and a pillar of fire intercepted the smoke attack, effectively cutting it off from going further. He allowed his body to follow the attack and came between Smoker and his sister with a grin.

Ace could just imagine the surprise on Luffy's face at seeing his power over fire, the thought would've had him chuckling if it weren't for the fact he was trying to protect Luffy and her friends while giving them a way to escape to their ship.

Smoker sighed and blew out some smoke. "It's you again." He stated quite annoyed with the interruption from the sounds of it.

Ace smirked and effectively blocked Smoker from going further. "Heh, just give it up. While you may have the power of smoke, mine is fire. A fight between the two of us would be pointless and would probably go on forever."

"Ace?!" Luffy called, much to the surprise of her crew as they stared between her and Ace in shock. In return to the surprise that was evident in her voice, Ace glanced over his shoulder to look at his beloved sister.

"Honestly, you really haven't changed a bit Luffy." He stated, though there was nothing but pride in his voice as he got a good look at her. But seriously, since when had she gotten curves? The outfit Luffy was wearing showed off her curves and smooth skin as though she were heaven sent, and Ace saying that about Luffy wasn't something he thought he'd ever say. He's going to have to make sure the men on her crew don't get funny ideas. Though, he's pretty sure someone already has by the outfit she was currently wearing.

"Wow… did you eat a devil fruit or something? Since when?" Luffy asked curiously and in astonished awe as she looked at the flames covering his legs and arms, licking at his skin without so much as leaving a mark. Honestly, she really couldn't help but notice that the flames did nothing less than accent what she already saw… now he just really made 'Hot Damn' into an actual living breathing being. A.K.A Portgas D. Ace himself.

"Yeah, the Flame-Flame fruit, a few months after we parted ways actually." Ace bragged happily, more than eager to down play Luffy's pathetic devil fruit as he had always said it was. "Anyway, now's probably not the best time for chatting. You guys get going, I'll catch up. Don't worry about these guys, I've got 'em. Go on." He urged, wanting Luffy to get as far from the now dubbed Annoying Smoker-dude-who-won't-leave-his-sister-alone… or to make it shorter- Smoker the Stalker.

Staring at Smoker, Ace smirked as he was more than confident that he could stall the marines without very much effort put into it. He already had a plan in his head to get out of there himself once he bought enough time for his sister and her friends.

"There's one thing I don't get. Why are you helping the Straw Hat?" Smoker asked, arms crossed as he was probably trying to think of a way around him. But Ace wasn't going to let that happen.

A brief and light chuckle left Ace's mouth. He couldn't help it that the marines knew nothing about him, let alone his childhood, he wondered if he should even say anything. Then he thought, _'Well why not, I like bragging about my sister.'_ "Heh, can't a guy help out his bungling kid sister? Even you should understand that Smoker."

"She's your sister… Interesting." Smoker didn't seem too affected by the information, but he also didn't seem pleased as Ace just powered up a bit more letting the flames lick across his skin. "Oh please… how loving. Now, move out of the way."

"I'm afraid I can't. You understand." Ace stated with no apologetic tone at all, in fact he seemed almost all too willing to put up a fight to keep Smoker away and looking forward to it as well. With a flash of his body, a pillar of flames rose from his body like a wild fire as it spread to the full width of the street.

After that, the fight ensued for a brief but productive few minutes. Well… at least for Luffy's crew. Ace had been running along the rooftops again to catch up with the crew via his boat – when along the way, he found Luffy lost in an alley sitting atop a barrel in an unladylike fashion. This both amused and relieved him. He was sort of worried that Luffy had changed more than he liked with her new outfit on. He didn't want her to start realizing her beauty and attract even more men than she already was – Ace's list of putting guys in their place had grown from zero to 4 in the span of minutes when he laid eyes on her crew. Well… maybe 3 since one of them was an animal. Then add that to the Marine Captain who wouldn't leave her alone… who knows how many more he needed to keep watch over? … Okay now he was worried…

Well, Luffy was too much of an airhead to notice any advancement, so Ace wasn't too concerned about her just yet, but that didn't mean the guys could do as they liked with her. Laughing at Luffy's words of where her crew went, Ace looked over the roof to get a better look at her. "Well I guess buying time for you to escape was pointless." He grinned down at her as she looked around for him before finally looking up and showing him her happy grin that he always got whenever she looked at him. It always let him know that he's needed by someone out in the world and it's always Luffy who reminded him too. Ace didn't really know what to say to that smile so he just accepted it and jumped down from the roof.

What he didn't expect was to be latched onto again by his dear sister, though really Ace didn't mind at all as he laughed. "I know it's been a while but you don't have to hug me every time I see you. We just had lunch together remember?"

"Yeah I know… but I like hugging you. I'm just making sure you're really here is all." Luffy responded with a grin before hugging him tighter for a few minutes longer. Then she jumped off him as an idea ran through her mind and went to the other side of the barrel with her arm up. "Bet I can beat you this time, Ace."

Ready and willing to accept her challenge, the arm wrestling match began and they both ended up red in the face trying to get the other to loose. They talked about old times as if the match wasn't that hard when it was clear they were struggling to win. It ended up being a tie as the barrel collapsed and Luffy and Ace grinned at each other before high fiving. Really though, Ace was very much glad that the barrel broke when it did. During the match, Ace almost lost it when he saw her chest protruding with that small top accenting her breasts so nicely. The match was only making her breasts even more pronounced too and Ace swore that he would've lost for sure if it had gone on much longer.

"Guess we're still the same as the day you left. Well except for your fire powers." Luffy grinned with a small laugh.

"Sure are. Hehe just like old times." Ace agreed with affection before reaching for his water canteen and drinking from it.

Luffy watched him curious now that they had a moment to talk without being interrupted, she asked him a question that had been bugging her. "So, what are you doing in this country anyway? Never got to ask you that back at the restaurant."

Disbelief crossed his face as he looked at the curious look on Luffy's face. "Huh… guess you never got my message that I left at Drum Island." Her responding mimic of his words was definitely his answer. "Guess that's a no. But that's okay, don't worry. It was just to tell you I'd be in Alabasta for a few days. Got some business in these waters." Luffy looked intrigued somewhat, curious in another sense as well. "See, I'm with the Whitebeard pirates." Again Luffy mimicked him and Ace turned to show off his tattoo. "See this? It's our mark and my pride." He wasn't really able to see her wandering gaze on more than just his tattoo - though he could practically feel her gaze roaming his back... he wondered if she really paid all that much attention to his tattoo...

Turning back to Luffy, Ace made an offer with a smile, already having an idea of what she would say. "So Luffy, why don't you join us? Your friends too of course, it'll be fun."

After taking a drink of her own water, Luffy looked at Ace before bluntly saying. "No thanks." Ace couldn't help but laugh at the predictable answer. "Oh well, I had a feeling you'd say that. That's too bad really. Whitebeard's the greatest pirate I've ever met. That's why I'm going to help him become king of the pirates and not you Luffy. Sorry." Ace spoke easily, though he didn't miss the flash of insecurity that burned in his chest. Nor the look of sadness that briefly shown in Luffy's eyes. Even though she didn't so much as look away or try to convince him, Luffy just smiled.

"That's fine. I guess I'll just have to fight him then, cause I'm the one who's going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy stated confidently with a wide smile, giving Ace the answer he'd been seeking.

 _'Yup, she's still the same. I'm glad._ ' Ace smiled as well and they caught up on their adventures since they parted ways.

After that, they talked about Luffy's crew – the liar guy part had hit a nerve with Ace. He wasn't so sure if a liar hanging around on a pirate crew was the best thing… considering his most recent experience with a liar. They beat up some guys who weren't even worthy paying much attention to and Luffy was even managing her own fights with no problem too. Though that didn't make him feel better when they shot guns at her, so as pay back for the shooting and the big guy trying to cut his sister down, Ace grabbed the blade and burned it. In the process, he managed to burn the guys hands – smirking even more as Luffy sent him flying. It was a fun bout at least, he got to see some of what Luffy could do in a fight.

It was nice to be able to fight and walk next to his sister again, brought back memories and it felt natural to be next to her. Finding the harbor was easy enough, Luffy running off without saying anything was also natural and Ace managed to deal with the losers from earlier and lost them without a hitch. Though, as he caught up to the ship, he could almost laugh as he heard his sister brag that she could probably kick his butt now. It brought back memories of when it was him who beat her up and that was probably part of the conversation Luffy was having with her crew now. _'So, she's bragging about me is she? Thinks she can beat me huh? I'd like to see her try.'_ Ace grinned as he jumped aboard the ship as the start of yet another adventure was about to begin – of that he didn't have any doubt.

* * *

 **So, here's another chapter for everyone. I decided to lick some of Ace's wounded pride and give him some leg room for stretching and showing off before we go further in the war, cause you know... he's sitting on the platform... well kneeling, and that hurts the knees ya know... plus his cuffs must be chaffing his skin... Hence the very canon like chapter of this story. I just had to include it. Plus, I kinda want to go over their reunion in Alabasta before I go further because some of what I want to put in the future chapters is related to what happens there... so yeah... next few chapters are gonna be in Alabasta, and it gives me time to plan out the rest of the war... XD I can't wait to show you what i got planned for the war though, I think you'll love it ^^ After the war too... oops better not say anything .**

 **Ace: You bastard... just tell them already! You want Marco and Lu *I cover his mouth***

 **NO spoilers Ace!**

 **Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to what happens next in Marineford, please don't hate me BUT I can tell you that you won't be disappointed when I do get around to mentioning the war again. And thanks to everyone who reviewed/fav/liked my story ^^**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **AceAyane**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own One Piece... just the idea that is this story...**

 **Special thanks to kerennie for beta-ing and helping me come up with ideas for this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Teases and Truth in The Desert**

After being introduced to the crew, Ace learned that his hunch earlier was right on the mark. There was a perverted cook, a moody swordsman and the liar guy… the swordsman might be less of concern than the other two though. Sure, Ace minded his manners and was kind to his sister's friends but that didn't mean that they should mistake his kindness for allowing them to do as they pleased.

"Hey Luffy," Ace called to her before they got too distracted and after his crew seemed to fully accept Luffy and her crazy behavior just as she was. "Who put you in that outfit anyway? I don't remember you ever liking that sort of thing." He commented lightly, not trying to give any hints to why he wanted to know.

Luffy smiled widely before twirling around for him to see and admire. "Do you like it? I wasn't too sure if it would look good on me when Sanji gave it to me." She told him easily as she looked down at the long skirt and the short shirt that showed off her belly like Nami's and Vivi's clothes were. Then she looked up at Ace with wonderment and curiosity on how he would respond to her question.

Sanji… that was the cook right? Ace glared at said man, giving him the deadliest glare he could muster. Sanji seemed to have noticed and he immediately tried to placate the fire fist by raising his hands and offering him a snack.

Ace wouldn't be dissuaded however as he continued to glare at Sanji. He went over to Luffy though and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Listen Luffy, if a guy gives you something like this again, make sure you punch him in the face good and hard, okay?" Ace told her gently. "I can't have my sister be so vulnerable to perverted eyes after all."

Luffy looked at Ace in curiosity as to what he could possibly mean. "Okay… but why would dressing like this make me vulnerable?" she voiced in wonder before she thought back to what Zoro said. "Ah! Do you mean I can't fight as well in a skirt?! So if I wear my normal shorts everything should be fine right?!" Luffy asked with a wide grin and moved to take off the skirt.

Ace quickly stopped her though, his red face more than obvious. He did NOT want to watch his sister change clothes… in fact if she was talking about her normal shorts, then in comparison to what she was wearing now, it'd be even worse! She'd be showing off a whole lot more of her skin than he was comfortable with. "No, Luffy! It's fine! You look cute in skirts and I'm sure you can fight just fine too! It's just that I don't want other guys to see how cute you are, is all! So put something over top of it so that you don't get burned in the desert sun okay? It's dangerous to have so much skin showing."

… Crap… what did he just say?! How could he let himself get so flustered as to blurt that out?! Everyone was staring at him now too! Sanji and Usopp had this look in their eyes that said 'you too huh, I knew it' and Zoro watched him as if he didn't know what to make of him. While Nami and Vivi they were staring curiously though he could almost guess that Nami's slowly spreading grin was not a good sign.

"Oh…?" Nami cooed as she put a finger to her chin while her eyes narrowed knowingly. "Did you call Luffy cute just now? You sounded very jealous too…" she teased Ace, as if the dots were slowly connecting in her mind.

However, Ace was saved as Luffy turned to him with a smile and gave him a hug. "You think I'm cute? Yay! I don't mind wearing skirts then if it means you think I'm cute!" She stated happily, though unknowingly making Ace even more red in the face. He walked right into that one didn't he… he had to somehow convince Luffy that she could just be herself without being so open with her body, and still be cute! He was still a man after all and he should NOT be thinking such things about his sister! So maybe he thought he was saved far too soon as Luffy only dug his hole deeper for him.

Alas, this time he might have been saved after all as the men from earlier started shooting cannon balls at them. Luffy separated from him and looked to be ready to fight them off, but Ace spoke up first. "Luffy, let me handle this. Don't worry I got it." Maybe now he could really tell off those guys in her crew and show that he meant business when it concerned protecting Luffy and her dignity. Hopping into his boat, he used his flames to head towards the 12 ships that were coming their way. He didn't seem nervous in the slightest while he could hear the crew behind him speaking in awe that he was going alone. Only Luffy and Zoro seemed to want to watch in interest and curiosity on how he was going to beat the massive group.

Luffy was more impressed that he could fly than the fact he was going to fight, typical but not unexpected. She'd seen him fight plenty of times after all. What really got them going though was the fact that Ace had destroyed each and every one of the ships with a single, flamed fist punch. To say the least, by the time Ace returned to the Merry, each one of the men got the message loud and clear. Don't mess with Luffy or I'll mess you up personally. A.k.a., No perverts allowed near Luffy. Even Zoro understood that he shouldn't stare and watch Luffy for too long… he had that habit every so often.

Usopp ended up being thoroughly terrified of Ace and yet in awe all at once. It was like he couldn't decide between shaking in terror that Ace's wrath would turn on him next or if he was shaking in pure excitement that Ace had just taken down a whole armada – as he called it, in one freaking attack! Chopper wasn't scared but rather seriously impressed with stars in his eyes.

As for Sanji… well let's just say he's accepted the challenge Ace presented and intends to do as he wishes anyway. He's planning a whole feast in celebration of Luffy finding Ace – just to get him to agree that is – and to celebrate the three women on board dressing so beautifully. He planned to steal Luffy from Ace with food… which might just work. Well, it would if it wasn't for the fact that Luffy shared everything she got from Sanji, that wasn't meat, with said brother. Which was a sight to behold on its own. Luffy NEVER shared food… at least that's what the crew believed until they met and saw her share with Ace.

Later, they learned where they needed to go and Ace decided to join them on the way to meeting Scorpion in Eremelu, having business with him. So Luffy took that to claim that he had joined her crew officially… though Ace did try to tell her otherwise, she didn't seem to hear it.

It was only half a day and Sanji was already bringing Luffy more food, much to Ace's enjoyment and dismay all at once. He enjoyed watching Sanji get frustrated when food he made for the women was given to him as well, he hated that the cook had yet to really get the message that Luffy just wasn't interested in the cook in such a way. Especially since she didn't really notice the reasons behind so much food. Alas, he didn't have to do anything this time as a certain other person grabbed what Sanji was bringing out – some sort of refreshing drink – and drank it up himself.

"Needs more alcohol stupid cook." Zoro stated, giving back the glass with a bored expression. He'd had enough of Sanji purposely and openly making moves towards Luffy. She wasn't some prize; she was their captain. Sanji was not treating her the way that Luffy would approve of if she only knew what he was doing.

In response, Sanji got angry and the two started bickering like they normally did. Ace didn't miss the assistance though and he couldn't help but smirk. Two working to protect Luffy from perverts was definitely more favorable than just him alone. Ace didn't know how long he would stay with the crew, but he was grateful that at least one of the men had Luffy's best interests in mind… and not in a perverted way. Even while the two were fighting, Zoro managed to smirk in Ace's direction. It was a silent agreement between the two that was made then. Annoy the cook, protect Luffy and get in the pervert's way whenever possible or make his life hell if he did anything while they weren't looking.

Luffy had been playing with the liar and the doctor, drinking with them and just messing around really. Ace watched them for a while, before his gaze settled on the long nosed man. Something about the boy made Ace uncomfortable, and it wasn't his nose. The fact that the man was a well-known liar probably set him off at first, but the fact that almost every word out of the man's mouth was a lie, made Ace not like the man even more. That man was going to betray Luffy… he didn't know when or how, but Ace felt it in his bones.

As for Luffy, ever since Ace said that she was cute in the skirt, she hasn't been able to sit still long enough from pure happiness at the simple complement. Her idea to wear a skirt for her reunion with Ace had gone without a hitch. Sure she surprised everyone, but since when was that a new occurrence? She was happy enough to share the desserts that Sanji brought for her with her big brother too. It was a rare thing to be complemented by Ace after all and she wasn't super hunger that she couldn't share with him. For some reason though, Ace kept watching the crew like they were the enemy. Which was odd, even for Ace.

Luffy was going to say something to him, but then Usopp and Chopper invited her to play a game and the loser had to drink some beer. Which was fine because they all lost eventually (don't really know the game since they play so many), and they just continued drinking by toasting. She forgot what all they toasted to, but one in particular got Ace's attention.

"Just when did I say I was gonna join your crew? Hey!" Ace complained from his seat on a barrel, drink in hand as well.

However, Luffy and her friends continued to toast happily. Ace was joining them for a while at least so that's what mattered. Having been given some delicious meat, Luffy turned to her beloved brother with a grin and a mouth full of food. "Ace, you sure you don't want to join? It'll be fun. I promise!"

"I can't right now, I'm chasing someone." Ace answered, taking a drink from his own mug. "I'm looking for a pirate named Blackbeard. He was a member of my division and he did the most unforgivable thing a pirate could do. So now it's my job to hunt him down and make him pay."

"And since we're all going in the same direction, you are technically a part of the crew now, you know." Nami stated with a sly grin as she watched Ace, a hand under her chin as she sat in her chair.

Ace looked over at her and he could swear he saw something going on in that head of hers that just made him want to run. Just what kind of girl was this navigator? He wasn't scared or anything, but he just got a bad feeling when he noticed that look of hers. Looking away, he took another drink from his mug, trying to pretend he didn't hear her.

"Hey! You're right! Ace is officially part of the crew now!" Luffy proclaimed and, for the 10th time since being on the ship again, she launched to Ace's side and hugged him. "Hehee, you finally joined my crew! Even when we were kids you were against the idea from the start but now you can't say anything about it." She laughed happily while Ace tried to keep his drink from spilling and keeping her from squishing him.

"No way! I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't join your crew, Luffy! I have my own friends remember?! Hey!" No matter how Ace tried, Luffy wasn't listening. She saw him as part of the crew and that was that. Everyone else was laughing at the siblings as one just hugged the life out of the other who was trying to get it into her thick skull that he was the one that was right.

* * *

 _-Landing in Nanohana, a few hours later-_

After the girls got dressed in more desert ready clothes – much to Sanji's disappointment – and docking the ship in a decent hiding spot, Luffy beating up the local animal life and becoming their master only to have Chopper sooth the situation by giving up a portion of their food, they were finally on their way to beat Crocodile. They barely walked for an hour before Luffy was already complaining about the heat.

Nami tried to get Luffy to quiet down, but that only lasted for 3 seconds before the groaning and complaining continued. Sanji was going all gooey and lovey dovey with Luffy and offered to give her a piggy back ride if she was so tired. However, before either Ace or Zoro could do a thing, Nami and Vivi hit Sanji with a good strong punch each.

Luffy just looked at them disappointedly as she missed out on a piggyback ride. She had completely missed what Sanji was saying other than 'piggyback ride' and now their cook was out cold being dragged in the sand by Usopp via his ankle. A minute later she was right back to groaning and complaining about the heat.

Ace smirked a bit at the very 'Luffy' behavior that he was so used to, still present in his little sister. He worried for a while that maybe she'd be different when they saw each other again. However, now he found that his worries were unnecessary… at least concerning Luffy and her personality/behavior.

Chuckling a bit, Ace decided to tease her a bit. Both to amuse himself and to stop Luffy's complaining. "You know Luffy, it's probably because you got such a lame devil fruit that it feels so hot to you." He started to say and like clockwork, Luffy's reaction was predictable as she stopped complaining and instead turned to him in anger.

"It's not lame! Being rubber is awesome!" Luffy shouted as if that would prove anything. How many times have they had this exact conversation? She didn't know, but she didn't care either. Ace was there and he was teasing her to help her focus on something other than how hot it was.

"Not really. As for me, I got even better abilities than you do. I barely even feel the heat. Being fire has much more perks than being rubber does." Ace continued, baiting Luffy even more as his smirk only grew.

"Fire is cool but rubber is better than fire!" Luffy responded and for a good 10 minutes, it went back and forth of 'no it isn't' and 'yes it is', and 'No way, mine is better' and a bunch of insults thrown at each other and examples in between. It was an amusing argument and one that the crew sensed great affection in the words because of the familiarity the two showed from it.

After a while, Luffy quieted down and looked at him for a moment and then snickered. "I bet if you had water poured on you, you'd be extinguished into a puff of smoke." She stated in retaliation, only to realize that that wasn't a good thing at all. She didn't want Ace to be extinguished!

Ace looked at Luffy in surprise only to burst out laughing at Luffy's behavior as she realized what she just said.

Luffy on the other hand looked like she was about to dig a hole and drown herself in tears as she basically wished her beloved older brother to die. She didn't want him to die! She wanted to be with him forever!

Before Luffy could do or say anything else, she felt a gentle weight on her head and then she was pulled towards something soft but hard at the same time. Looking up as tears were peaking at the corner of her eyes, she saw Ace above her. His hand was on her head and he was holding her close to his chest in comfort. "Ace?" she asked softly, then continued. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… please don't get a bucket of water poured on you! I don't want you to be extinguished! I don't want you to die!"

Ace's hand shifted to her shoulders as he wrapped both arms around her. "Don't worry Luffy. I'm not mad or anything and water can't kill me that easily. I can still shower you know and I got flesh and blood just like anyone else. I'm not going to die… remember?" The last words were spoken softly, privately, for just Luffy to hear and understand as he looked at her with a soft gaze. "So don't cry and just keep smiling. Okay?"

Luffy nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around Ace's waist and hugging him tightly in return.

Did she always fit this nicely in his arms?

After a moment of hugging, Ace let go of Luffy and gave her a smile before moving to catch up with the others, who had left them behind to let them have a moment. He had to let go when he did, otherwise… no he wouldn't even think about it. However, if his blushing face was any indication he had thought of something he was really embarrassed about. As much as the 2nd Division Commander tried to hide it under the rim of his hats shadow, it was there and he was escaping from Luffy in a rush.

What he had to worry about now was the liar, the pervert, possibly the swordsman and her navigator's sly look returning to her face as she looked at him. He and Luffy caught up easily enough, but that look was giving him the same feeling from before… run.

What now?

Nami looked at him as a slow smile slowly formed on her face. She had clearly seen his blush and she didn't let it escape attention either before she turned to Luffy with a helpful and innocent look on her face. "Luffy, rather than getting a break from Sanji, why don't you ask your big brother to do it? You haven't seen him in awhile right?" she suggested sweetly with the look and face that said 'I'm innocently trying to help.'

Everyone but Luffy and Chopper, since he was out cold from the heat, knew better. Even Ace was starting to see that woman's true colors as being mischievous and looking to gain something from whoever was her next victim. He hasn't known her for more than a few hours and yet he still could see that much!

Luffy looked at her friend for a moment. Take a break? Ask Ace… Yeah… Luffy missed Ace a lot and she really wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. Smiling at Nami, happy for the idea, Luffy then looked to Ace questioningly – which was odd since that wasn't what Nami was implying at all. "Ace?" she asked suddenly, as a thought came into her head. Ace needed a break and she knew just the perfect way to do it too.

Looking confused, Ace responded carefully, getting a sinking feeling somewhere in his gut. "What is it?"

Luffy grinned widely and then stood up as if the heat never bothered her. "Ace, if I find Blackbeard first, then you gotta join my crew! I'm not taking no for an answer! If I have to beat Whitebeard's ass to get him to let you leave, then I will. You're joining and that's that." She stated with a laugh while everyone else stared at her with wide open mouths. Some in disbelief, some in surprise... but definitely all were thinking 'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?' while they were staring at their laughing captain who clearly thought she had just come up with the best solution to everything on her mind right then.

* * *

 **Don't kill me! The chapter is here now! I'm sorry it took sooo long! I had finals to study for, Grandma getting run over by a reindeer... not really but she had to go to the hospital. I'm also beta-ing some other OP stories and and and... I really had no idea what I was going to write for this chapter... SO! You can thank Kerennie for her much needed support and ideas to spur to life this chapter AND to EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOWED THIS STORY since my last update!**

 **Holy CRAP! I got so many fav/follows it blew me away! Literally! I got 12 notices in ONE FREAKING DAY that I got more follows/favs on the story and sometimes on me as an author! Then MORE came in the following days and I said to myself 'okay, can't disappoint... gotta get out a chapter NOW (or... as soon as I knew what to write and get it typed up) and PLEASE EVERYONE WHO IS SO AWESOME AND FOLLOWING MY STORY!**

 **You can ask Kerennie! I told her this exact same thing! You all BLEW ME AWAY with your support! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! You guys are the best!**

 **Alas, you still get a cliffhanger *evil me laughs*... At least I dropped a few hints in this chapter as to what may happen in future chapters. Can you find them? XD Anyway, I'll try and update weekly until school starts up again but I am working 3 jobs as well... so maybe every two weeks? Well... I'm not setting a schedule then... I'll update when I get the next chapter done. Could be in an hour or a few days too. XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to any reviews, favs, follows that come with it. Thanks again everyone!**

 **Chao!**

 **AceAyane**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece...**

 **Special thanks to kerennie for betaing the chapter/story and helping with ideas :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Truth is Revealed**

Luffy grinned as Ace stared at her, not realizing that he was either losing all hope of Luffy ever becoming sane or that he was just simply not happy with her idea of him joining her crew when he had his own family that he enjoyed being with.

Luffy's laugh was cut short as Nami came over and hit her over the head, knocking her face first into the sand.

"Just what do you think you're doing Luffy?! We can't challenge the Strongest Man in the WORLD just because you want Ace to join our crew! He's the 2nd Division Commander as well! Do you have any idea what that means?!" Nami yelled angrily, and probably because she was terrified of the prospect that they probably were going to challenge the old man just because Luffy thought of it now and she was too stubborn to let anyone sway her.

Pulling her face out of the hot sand, Luffy fixed her hat and laughed again as she stared at Nami. "Joining the crew, means joining the crew. Ace can still be a Whitebeard Commando or whatever if he wants once he joins us, but he's part of MY crew if I find Blackbeard first. What else could it possibly mean other than that?"

Nami growled and punched Luffy on the head again, once more sending the blacked haired female into the sand. "You are insane! We're going to have to go through Whitebeard's entire ARMADA of pirates AND all his Commanders before we can even get close to Whitebeard to challenge him!"

"Just let it go Nami." Zoro spoke up, clearly having no problem with the ideas. "Luffy's made up her mind already, you know that. Nothing we can do but follow along."

Nami turned to Zoro angrily only to burst into (mock) tears, just like when she learned she was doomed after learning of Crocodile. "My life is over! Why did I ever agree to be a navigator for a bunch of idiots!" she complained as she hunched over and Vivi even tried to console her yet again.

"You guys are forgetting something…" Ace spoke up, a tick on his forehead indicating that he was not happy with this turn of events. "I don't WANT to join your crew Luffy! I like the crew and friends I have already!"

Luffy, once more out of the sand and fixing her hat, stared up at Ace for a moment, no emotions for that moment and then a grin spread out once more. "I know. That's why you can still be Commando with them even after you join us. That's also why I said 'if I find Blackbeard first'. So if you were really against the idea of joining me, you'd find him faster than me right?" Giggling at the stunned looks on everyone's faces once more, Luffy stood up and went to Vivi.

"Hey Vivi, which way? I wanna beat up Crocodile already and find Blackbeard, okay?" she asked happily, not at all concerned that Crocodile was in the way.

It was Usopp's turn to cry and beg Luffy. He was at her side, pulling on her coat. "Please Luffy! I don't wanna go after Blackbeard! Ace is a cool guy and all, but if Crocodile doesn't kill us, Whitebeard will! Not only that, this Blackbeard guy is bad news! If he could do the most unforgivable thing without even blinking, he's gotta be crazy powerful! Please Luffy! Reconsiderrrr…"

Ace wanted to say something that would put his Pops' name in good graces with the liar, but he figured that exaggeration was the best way to go to convince Luffy to give up her stupid idea.

…

Or Not…

"Really?! Is Whitebeard really that strong?!" Luffy asked with stars in her eyes and then turned to Ace expectantly. "Is he Ace?! Is he?! What about your friends? Are they strong too?! When can I meet them! Tell me everything!"

Brushing off Usopp and his worries, his mouth was hanging open as Chopper, who somehow woke up briefly, Sanji, who was also now awake, and Nami were all glaring at the sniper. He just made it official now and they all knew it. Zoro was just yawning and ready to go as he waited for people to start moving again.

On the other hand, Ace wasn't sure what just happened. At first it seemed like it was in his favor, Luffy's idea of finding Blackbeard, since he knew what the bastard looked like and she didn't. But then the moment Usopp said about how strong Pop's was, Luffy changed from determined to find Blackbeard to… determined to meet and fight Whitebeard.

"Uh… Yeah Luffy, he's strong. Even I can't beat him…" Not to mention that Ace tried killing him for nearly a whole year. But he wasn't going to say anything about that. Normally in the event that someone wanted to beat up Pop's, Ace was in their face and defending his honor. Luffy however didn't mean anything cruel by it, she just wanted a good fight and the chance to, clearly, have him on her crew whether he wanted to be or not. "I can tell you more about the crew later though."

Luffy looked even more impressed and her grin went even wider. "Wow… a flesh and blood person even my big brother can't beat… I can't wait to meet him." She stated excitedly as she hooked her arms around Ace's, keeping him close as she didn't want him getting the idea he could avoid joining her and the crew.

With that, she began walking, bring along an unwilling Ace and the others followed – well more like corrected the path that Luffy was going on, into going in the right direction.

Wait… what did she just say?

Nami hurried to Luffy's side as they walked and stared at their captain wearily, unsure if she should take Luffy's words literally. "Luffy… don't you want to and I quote 'kick Whitebeard's ass'?" she asked uncertainly.

Luffy blinked at Nami and then laughed light heartedly. "What are you talking about? Of course I want to fight Whitebeard, but not like I wanna fight Crocodile. Crocodile is going down, simple as that. Whitebeard sounds like a cool guy, I can't wait to spare and see how strong he really is." Then thinking about it for a minute, she frowned and turned to Ace. "Although, I'll fight him seriously if he doesn't let you join me. We made a deal." She was full on glaring at Ace, daring him to tell her falsely that the deal was never accepted.

As far as Luffy was concerned, it was a deal and that was that. More than half the crew sighed in relief that Luffy didn't really want a full out war with Whitebeard. 'Just a friendly spar… what a relief' could easily be read on each of their faces and even Vivi was feeling the same way as she was more than just a little concerned about her new friends. The only one who seemed even remotely disappointed is our dear old swordsman, always ready for any fight that Luffy wants to go into.

"Damn… was looking forward to fighting Vista… Heard he's a pretty good swordsman too." Zoro grumbled out but that was it because Vivi, Nami and Usopp were glaring at him and Sanji decided to pick a fight with him.

"What? Can't you think with anything more than your sword, stupid moss head?" Sanji asked grumpily, somehow completely fine again after Nami's hit to his head.

Now that everything seemed back to normal and calmed down again, Luffy's complaining of the heat continued about 20 minutes later causing everyone to sigh and just bear with it. Well, except maybe Ace because he once again brought up the fact that fire was ten times better than rubber and their back and forth ensued once more.

 _-Later-_

That night, instead of complaining about the heat, Luffy was now complaining that it was cold along with everyone else for that matter. Well, except for Ace and Chopper for obvious reasons. Ace had helped start the fire and everyone that wanted to cuddled with Chopper for his warm fur to keep warm with. Which would be Usopp and Nami… Luffy on the other hand sat with and hugged Ace to keep warm.

Smiling softly as she held him, Luffy couldn't help but think that not only was Ace really warm, she could only recall just how much she missed him and that this was the first full day she'd been with him in a long time. If she thought about the days after he left, she couldn't resist hugging him more tightly, not really noticing that her actions had caused said fire user to blush or that his arm that had originally been awkwardly hanging by his side – was now awkwardly around her shoulder in return.

Nami looked towards the siblings and smiled softly. It was such a cute scene she couldn't bring herself to tease the blushing man right now. "Hey Luffy, you really missed Ace huh?" she asked softly, curious to see how her captain would respond.

Luffy smiled a bit wider and hugged Ace even more before looking at Nami with a nod. "Yeah, I did. It's been a while since I saw Ace and being with him today only helped in making my decision earlier. Ace needs to join us so I don't miss him anymore." Grinning up at Ace, she didn't register his surprised look. "So, no matter what, I'm gonna find Blackbeard first. I may not know what he looks like but I don't plan to lose any time soon, Ace."

Ace's surprise slowly changed to a gentle gaze and he didn't find Luffy's hug so embarrassing anymore for the moment. He held Luffy more confidently by her shoulder and his free hand moved her hat into her face. "Whatever, Luffy. Just go to sleep. Just this once, I'll let you sleep next to me tonight." He was growing more embarrassed as was evident by the blush on his cheeks and he'd shoved Luffy's hat into her face to prevent her from seeing it.

Nami and Vivi looked at each other with a smile and everyone else looked at the siblings with a smile of their own, not seeing the two women nod to each other as if they came to a conclusion together. If Nami's scheming look in her eye had anything to say about it, Ace was in for something big, Nami style, come tomorrow.

Ace stayed awake longer than most of them, all but Luffy were asleep now, but he didn't mind it would give the siblings a chance to really talk. Looking over to Luffy who had put her head on his shoulder to watch the fire pit, he gave a small smile. "Hey Luffy… You said earlier that you missed me… haven't you thought about what I want at all?"

At his question, Luffy looked up at him curiously, her arms were still around his waist but she tightened them just a bit more as though to make sure he wouldn't run off. "Yes…" she answered softly after a minute.

Just the sound of that one word had Ace turn to Luffy in shock. It wasn't the word itself that had him do that, it was the sound she made the word with that shocked him. She didn't sound like his Luffy at all. She sounded meek and… feminine. For the first time since he saw her again, she sounded like an actual girl rather than a wild idiot seeking adventure. "Luffy?" he asked, urging her to continue. She had a look on her face that said there was more to her statement than just 'yes.'

Ace was once more taken for surprise as Luffy did something else that made the fact she was a woman, hit home. This time it was the look on her face. It was soft, lips were in a small pout (which is a miracle considering how she normally pouts), her eyes were glassy as though she was going to cry but tears didn't seem to be forming just yet.

Biting her lower lip, Luffy tried to figure out how to say what Ace needed to hear and still understand what she was trying to tell him. She'd said many times when they were younger that she'd be with Ace and Sabo forever, but no one ever took her seriously. Then Sabo died… and she tried to make them understand even more. She'd claim Ace as hers and no one could touch him, she'd said to Grandpa that she'd be the one to make Ace happy and that she'd be with him forever as soon as she became a pirate. He'd pretty much only heard 'become a pirate' and hit her again which caused Luffy to cry and Ace to fight and defend her only to get hit himself for saying 'become a pirate' too.

She'd asked Makino one day how she could make people understand that she wasn't just being a child, that she liked Ace a lot and wanted to make him smile every day and be with him forever. Her response had made some sense to Luffy, but not enough to understand the actual meaning of the words so she never repeated them.

The day Ace left, Luffy was happy for him that he was following his dream and she'd saved every article about him that she found. The others only saw Luffy happy and training for the three years, they didn't see that Luffy was really lonely as she stared at Ace's newspaper clippings and some of the stuff that Sabo used to use or play with before he died. She missed her brothers a lot, but since one was gone from this world, she could miss the alive one more since she knew he was out there somewhere and she couldn't find him for a while yet. When three years passed and she started on her journey, she looked for friends to ease the loneliness and someday knew she'd find Ace again.

"Luffy?" Ace called again, causing the young girl to look up at him for moment before she buried her face into his chest and held him tightly.

"Ace… I love you…"

Her words were muffled and soft, but it was clear that Ace had heard it very clearly as she felt him stiffen in her arms. She didn't look to see if he was surprised or angry, but Luffy didn't care if he was mad at her. It was the truth. Plus, she didn't really want to say anything when her friends were awake. Makino had told her that day, so long ago, that she shouldn't say anything unless it was just between her and Ace. This was the first chance she had since she felt that those words were the truth that explained all she felt and more. Now that she was older, Luffy just knew that she had to tell Ace.

* * *

 **Luffy confessed how she feels at last XD You guys will have to wait for Ace's reaction next chapter. Also, before I forget, I have a poll up on my profile for what you want to happen during the War of the Best concerning Whitebeard. I had a few people say that I shouldn't kill Whitebeard and so I'm asking for everyone's opinion. There's a few options there. The standard yes or no answer, but also one more. I have an idea for IF I let Whitebeard live, I have an OOC in mind that I could bring into the story. If the third option doesn't give you that hint of what the OOC's role will be eventually, well then just ask me via pm...**

 **On another note, I got a guest review to almost all my chapters, and I'm assuming it's the same person since it was one after another. So I'll just respond to the reviews here. Other responses have been sent via pm as normal.**

 **Guest 1st review:**

 **XD that made me laugh. I don't know why you put it like that but it just made sense all at the same time lol loved it**

 **Guest 2nd review:**

 **Yes, Ace blushing is always cute, you get that in this chapter and the previous one I think so I hope you're happy with that ^^**

 **Guest 3rd review:**

 **hehee Well well, someone is catching some of the little easter egg hints I've been leaving at least. XD No spoilers though you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Guest 4th review:**

 **Ace... *glares at said pirate***

 **Ace: What? It's true that you *mouth disappears***

 ***grins evilly as I hold an eraser/delete button* hehee no more spoiling my story for you... But then again... I like your voice... grrr**

 **Ace's fist is covered in fire and he doesn't look too pleased that I erased his mouth... "Gotta run, sorry!" *runs away***

 **Guest 5th Review:**

 **Luffy: NO! I'm Captain and I'm gonna stay Captain! *sticks tongue out***

 **Well... there's the answer to that review hehee Next!**

 **Oh wait that was all the guest reviews oh well XD**

 **I want to thank everyone for reading my chapter/story and for following/favoriting it as well. Here's the next chapter and don't forget to put your vote in! You have until I start writing about the war again before I close it down! Have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!**

 **Though, I will admit that I sent kerennie about half of this chapter as I wanted to surprise her for the next little bit that I had come up with XD I hope she's surprised. Guess I'll find out soon. Were you surprised? LET ME KNOW! hehe Read/Review/Like... in that order XD lol jk, reading and reviewing is good enough hehee**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **AceAyane**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was not expecting that more than a year to go by before I got the next chapter up. I won't make excuses. But I will give you the next chapter.**

 **-Disclaimer: You already know, but I don't own OnePiece. I do own one character though so please don't use her (you don't know her name yet though) without permission.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: So that's Luffy**

For a while, nothing was said. The only sounds were from the crackling fire and the snores of Luffy's friends. A cool breeze blew around the camp, making it a little chilly and Luffy shivered a little as she tried to judge Ace's reaction.

At first, he said nothing, just stared at her with a clear look of confusion on his face. It was almost like he hadn't understood what Luffy had said to him at all. But at the same time, Luffy didn't want to see the look on his face. He's been quiet like this before and it usually indicated that he was thinking or very mad.

Luffy waited quietly, which was unusual for her to remain quiet for so long, waiting for anything that Ace did or said that could indicate how he was feeling.

Did he not think she was serious? Was she unclear? As a cloud moved out of the way and the moon light was slowly coming back, Luffy was about to say something when Ace just suddenly hugs her, shoving her face into his chest as he laid them both down to sleep.

"Sure Lu," Ace muttered, making sure she couldn't see his blushing face. Though he was pretty sure she meant that she loved him as a brother and nothing else but it was still embarrassing as his mind was wishing that it was more. He should behave and not have those kind of thoughts of his little sister. Damn light from the moon. Why did it have to come back while he was blushing up a storm? "Whatever you say. Just go to sleep."

Luffy wasn't happy with that answer. "But..." Luffy started to say before something was thrown into her face. "Ow…" she complained and looked to who threw it.

"Get to sleep already! We have a long day ahead of us!" Nami yelled sleepily, really not liking that talking is what woke her up. Of course if she'd realized the topic, she probably would've pretended to sleep to hear the rest of it.

So Luffy went to sleep, not realizing that Ace had too much on his mind now to sleep. The next day came, Luffy ran into Scorpion who was hunting Ace. Watched the fight between the two and then Ace had to go. But gave her that Vivre card before he left - not that she knew what it was back then.

Perhaps, Luffy should've tried harder to make sure that Ace understood her that night. Maybe then the pirates wouldn't be running towards Little Oar's body, trying to reach her condemned brother chained to a platform and looking as if he hated himself for being their reasons for fighting.

Dodging cannonballs, Luffy reached out for Ace again. "Ace! I'm almost there! Just hang on!" But as she screamed, a cannonball crashed in front of her - sending her flying and into the water.

Upon waking, Luffy asked Jimbei for a favor… they had to get over the wall at any cost.

* * *

 _\- Just before the ships rise above water-_

"Just remember to take care of yourself. It won't return right away and when it does return, you might not be used to having all your strength and energy back so you'll have to be careful." A determined feminine voice stated through a baby snail sitting on Whitebeard's hand, though the worry was clear in her voice.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of Pop's. You just wait with that whiny crybaby of a cook over there. We'll call when we need you." Marco returned, smirking a bit at the sound of a certain someone complaining. Something about not being a whiny baby.

"Besides, when they see what we've got in store for them, the Marine's will be pissing their pants." Izo offered grinning at the image in his mind.

"Guarara, there you have it. I'll be fine. You two just be patient. A trump card is always used at the best moment. No one but us know about you two and we'll keep it that way for as long as possible." Whitebeard assured them with his signature grin. Trump card indeed. More like 4 trump cards were in store. One was delayed naturally. The other three will be used when the time came for it. "Now, let's go. We can't keep Ace waiting any longer."

With a war cry sounding, the ships began to rise one by one. First the allied forces rose while Whitebeard's crew went to the center of the bay before rising to the surface.

 _-The start of the war-_

Fists met with the air and it looked as though the sky and air itself was cracked as a result. It's only natural that the Marines had no idea what was going on… well the less experienced ones anyway. Grinning like his Pirate mark, Whitebeard stared down the marines without blinking. He was going to make sure Ace lived to see the future, no matter the cost. As the ocean rumbled, he chuckled at the look on Sengoku's face. The marines would regret messing with his family.

Ace's words hurt… but not because of the words themselves. They hurt because Ace was hurting in more than just a physical sense, but Whitebeard was determined to see his son free and safe… even if it meant hurting Ace. So, to alleviate some of Ace's pain, Whitebeard grinned again and denied Ace's words. "I'm your captain and I told you to go." Of course Ace was shocked by Whitebeard's proclamation and surety that he was confident in his own words. When Ace didn't say anything, he continued. "Ace was only following my orders. Isn't that right Marco?"

"Yup, I heard it myself. Then you left, sorry for all the trouble – yoi. Teach broke the rules of our ship and you had to seek justice. Everyone in the world knows what happens when you mess with one of our crew mates, if you do, you're gonna pay the price-yoi." Marco nodded in agreement. Whitebeard wasn't the only one who felt Ace's pain, but he also wasn't the only one who wanted to save Ace either. He would help Pop's rescue Ace not just because he was a member of their crew, but because he too wanted to bring Ace back to their family. He wouldn't rest until Pop's and their family were back home and laughing again.

"That means if anyone lays a finger on you Ace, they're gonna have to deal with us!" Another crew member shouted with a vengeance. "Don't worry, Ace! We'll get you out of here!" Everyone agreed with a shout and Whitebeard grinned even wider. _'Well said, my sons.'_

"Just sit tight, Ace. You'll be coming home with us in no time." With another cheer, the crew all seemed to still be waiting for something. A large shadow slowly rising gave the answer to the silent questions of the marines. Two humongous tsunami waves were rising on both sides of the island, aiming to drown many, if not nearly all, of the marines in its wake.

As the marines panicked, Whitebeard laughed in glee. He wanted them to panic and be disorganized and this was the perfect way to get the ball rolling. The war began as Admiral Aokiji froze the waves and even the water inside the bay. Well, at least the marines had some back bone to put up this much of a fight and as the war dragged on, Sengoku's plan was slowly revealed and the pirates were locked in combat, not retreating but not making too much headway in getting closer to Ace either. Little Oars helped immensely in creating a pathway to Ace until he was taken down by one of the War Lords… but not in vain. He provided a window of opportunity, at least for a moment. Whitebeard had taken notice of the marine activity and frowned. What was Sengoku planning this time?

It wasn't long after that that things began to get really interesting. A ship falling out of the sky into the convenient and only place with water and not the ice that surrounded them. Then the most unexpected person called out much to the surprise of Whitebeard and his crew, though it wasn't as much as a surprise that the person was there, but that the person turned out to be Ace's little sister that he liked to talk about so much. _'He always said that she was unpredictable. Guess she lives up to the title, hehee.'_ Whitebeard chuckled before looking towards Ace and then back to the rookie and the group she brought crashing down with her.

Ho boy how right he was too. She outright challenged him for the title of King of the Pirates, after getting Crocodile off his back, and didn't bat an eye when he tried to intimidate her, oh no, instead she decided to compete on who gets there first. "Alright fine, but don't come crying to me when you get a few booboos you spoiled brat." And from there, he watched her charge forward with the youthful vigor she possessed. He couldn't help but grin at the girl that Ace had bragged about since the day her Wanted Poster became public. _'Hehe, so that's the girl that Ace has his eye on.'_ Then Ace did something that no one expected, he tried to make her leave… said things that would make a normal person give up. But not Luffy…

"You're my brother, Ace! Say whatever mean stuff you want! I'm still gonna save you!" Luffy shouted, unhindered by anything Ace said. She even fought without a single step of hesitation, as if she had fully expected Ace to say something just like what he did. In the process, she gave hope and a moral boost to the Whitebeard pirates, plus she gave Ace something else. Something that no one could have predicted to come at this precise moment.

It was also at this time that, even though the marines were in confusion to their parentage, Luffy's true lineage became known as the daughter of Dragon the Revolutionary. But Luffy didn't care what they said or did, Ace would always be her brother. She continued to fight and she battled a giant as though it was a simple matter, she sped her way through the marines as quickly as she could. She promised Ace she'd get there soon.

"Marco, why don't you give her some back up. Don't want Ace complaining when he gets back home. Make sure she doesn't die, alright?"

Marco chuckled and smiled up at his father and nodded. "Good call. Alright, I'll keep an eye on her. You just take care of yourself until I come back." With that, his arms became blue fire wings and he went after Luffy. Just in time too because Akainu decided to make his move right then and there. He sent a massive fist of magma towards Luffy – from behind no less. Smirking, Marco dove right in and covered Luffy like he had done with Pops, taking the brunt of the attack and healing and regenerating throughout the entire attack. He watched her as she stared at him, seeing the surprise and panic of someone dying in order to protect her. To ease her worries, he gave her a smile which then caused her surprise to turn to awe as a result.

Now that he had a closer look, she was cute and her determination had only amplified that thought to the phoenix commander. He had to admire her for diving straight into a battlefield without a care for her own life. Yeah… he didn't feel like protecting her was that bad of a job right now, not with that look on her face.

Looking away from her, Marco looked to his best friend and brother. The fear and relief that passed through Ace's face was more than evident, even from this distance. _'Ace. You know it don't you…? You can't make us leave, and from what I've seen you can't make her leave either. Let us help you and bring a smile back to your face. Although, if you want to continue crying I don't mind rescuing you that way too.'_ The magma receded and Marco turned to Akainu with a smirk. "Go. I'll handle this bastard." He told Luffy quickly, his wings keeping him in the air and blocking any further attempts against her from said marine.

When she thanked him, Marco looked at her as she ran away from him and towards Ace. _'Heh, maybe I'll ask Ace to let me date her. That should be interesting.'_ His brief moment of distraction ended and he fought Akainu, distracting him long enough to let Luffy get away. That is until the marine suddenly retreated and then some pretty thick walls came up through the ice.

Surprised at the new events, Marco looked around in horror as he realized just what trap the Fleet Admiral had planned. "Everyone is trapped." He stated in disbelief to no one in particular. He looked to Whitebeard, who was safe for now, and then looked for Luffy and flew over to where she was. Akainu was on the attack again, but this time it was at everyone inside the bay.

Marco frowned and then landed beside Luffy. "Oi, don't just stand around or are you trying to get hit by magma-yoi?" he asked as he pushed her out of the way of one particular molten rock.

"Marco? What are you doing over here?" Jimbei called, running up to them as the ice was melting around the middle of the bay and slowly working its way out.

"Pops wants me to back her up-yoi." Marco stated easily enough, keeping the girl in the dark that really they didn't want to have a more depressed Ace if she died.

Jimbei looked at him and then nodded with a smile. "Perfect, we've got a plan to get Luffy over the wall, but would you mind going along as well?"

"What's the plan?" Marco asked, getting straight to the point. They had to dodge a few more Magma rocks as Akainu rained another batch down on them.

To say the least, it was a good plan. Though Marco felt it was a little too extravagant because he could do it a lot less flashier, but it was a way over the wall and it was a good distraction to allow Pops and the others to find a way to get to the plaza with moderate safety. Though he had a feeling that _she_ wouldn't be too happy that Squard stabbed Pops. She'll have more than a few words to say about it and more than just a few punches to give to the man.

* * *

 **Again, I'm very sorry for the wait. I decided to focus more on the war from now on. The story was meant for the war mostly and then I got sidetracked with the love story side of it that started in my head. But I just finished Marineford again and I'm more than ready to save Ace for sure this time!**

 **I want to take this time to thank everyone to favorited and followed this story! It means a lot to me and it's thanks to all of you that I got this chapter out today.**

 **I look forward to any reviews that you have for me. I promise I won't give up on this story until it's done and I'll try not to make you wait another year.**

 **Ja ne,**

 **AceAyane**


End file.
